Gone Forever
by Nonexistent Author
Summary: Demonios que sí sabía en lo que estaba intentando meterse. El momento que Allen entró a la habitación y vio el estado en que Kanda se encontraba, se dio cuenta que Dios le había abandonado por considerar la sola idea de hacer eso. TRADUCCIÓN.NC-17.Yullen.
1. ¡Despierta!

_Notas de traductora:_ _¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí, y esta vez les traigo la que vendría siendo mi segunda traducción, al menos en lo que a fanfics respecta. Le agradezco mucho a su autora original, __**Nayru-chan**__, por dejarme traducir su historia al español._

_No es necesario que les hable acerca de la trama ni les aclare cosas de más, puesto que en las notas siguientes la autora lo hace con más detalle._

_Espero de verdad que disfruten leyendo. Ha sido un placer traducirlo para ustedes. ¡Siéntanse libres de comentar! Estoy segura de que la autora también lo apreciará mucho, al igual que yo. Sin hacer estas notas aún más largas, lo dejo hasta aquí._

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Nayru: **Me he obsesionado con D Gray-man. Con Allen y Kanda en particular (ambos son increíbles personajes en mi opinión). Así que, aquí.

Si quieren que les sea honesta, éste es mi primer intento de escribir una historia que tiene tanto una pareja chico/chico como lemons en ella. Y me siento algo… inquieta con el resultado, pero supongo que me acostumbraré a ello eventualmente. Aunque en serio, creo que he muerto bastantes veces mientras escribía esto.

**El inglés no es mi lenguaje nativo**, así que me disculpo si cometo errores. Estoy consciente de que este fanfic podría tener uno que otro. Si encontraran alguno, por favor no duden en señalarlos. Me ayudaría a mejorar y estaría agradecida.

También, tal vez hable de los últimos capítulos conforme la historia avance. Por favor, estén conscientes de que hay spoilers.

* * *

**Parejas:** Kanda/Allen, Allen/Kanda (pero la última toma lugar sólo una vez, y es más como que no sucederá de nuevo; culpo por completo a la necesidad de progreso en la trama. Sigue siendo totalmente Yullen); leve Allen/Lenalee aquí y allá (pero en un modo más fraternal). Más parejas están sujetas al desarrollo, pero mencionarlas sería un spoiler.

**Escenario:** OU; la historia comienza en algún lugar por el capítulo 157 del manga, después del ataque de Lulubell a los cuarteles; antes de que la Orden comenzara la mudanza.

**Raiting:** NC-17.

**Advertencias:**Varían con cada capítulo, pero mencionarlas sería un spoiler de la historia, creo, así que no las diré todas. La advertencia de NC-17 debería ser suficiente en sí. Esperen cualquier cosa de esta historia, en serio.

Completamente, hay spoilers hasta el capítulo 157 del manga en adelante, violencia, sangre, mal lenguaje (especialmente por parte de Kanda), angst, temas sexuales, lemons y sabrá Dios qué más conforme la historia progrese.

Intento escribir lemons en una forma más sutil, pero entonces también está la pregunta de cuánto puede uno dejar volar su imaginación.

* * *

**~Gone Forever~  
Capítulo 01: ¡Despierta!**

**

* * *

**

"Lo haré."

El prolongado silencio fue repentinamente interrumpido por una voz. Komui creyó que todo el mundo ya había dejado la habitación, pero ese no parecía ser enteramente el caso. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, que no había notado a nadie diciendo nada en absoluto. No a la primera.

"… ¿Huh?" El hombre alto miró interrogativo en dirección a la fuente del sonido, su comprensión sin funcionar al momento.

"Dije que seré yo el que lo haga." Allen repitió con rostro firme. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la persona frente a él, y uno podría decir que el chico iba en serio con esto, tan en serio como un hombre podría ir. "¿O preferirías dejar a Lenalee después de todo?" Preguntó luego, realmente no esperando una respuesta. El chico sabía a qué estaba intentando llegar.

Lenalee, Lavi –demonios, podría ser cualquiera, honestamente- Allen sólo traba de llegar al punto. Y la chica fue usada como ejemplo por una razón. El exorcista peliblanco sabía exactamente qué botones pisar justo ahora, no teniendo intención de echarse atrás.

Bueno, su lado oscuro estaba sacando lo mejor de él algunas veces.

"Por otro lado… Sería menos problemático si es un chico, ¿cierto?" Agregó entonces como un hecho, tratando de sonar tan convincente como fuese posible. "Y estamos cortos de tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

Sólo convencer al supervisor, esa era la meta principal. Allen no estaba consciente de que probablemente también estaba tratando convencerse a sí mismo en el proceso.

Komui sólo pudo pestañear, intentando comprender la forma de razonar del chico. Tenía un buen punto acerca de lo de la mujer, cierto… Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba él diciendo? Eso era un asunto serio, y alguien de su edad…

"Allen-kun, no puedo dejarte hacer eso…"

"… Kanda me odia de todas formas." El exorcista le cortó, palabras de protesta inquebrantables. "… No tengo nada qué perder, de verdad."

El hombre más alto sólo le miró directo, con una expresión lejos de complacida. Más que nada, Komui parecía claramente preocupado.

Después de un momento cerró los ojos, llevando su mano hasta rascarse la cabeza, suspirando hondamente en derrota.

"… ¿Estás claro de en qué estás intentando meterte, no es así?" Finalmente preguntó, ya dándose cuenta de que Allen no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta.

* * *

"¿A-A qué te refieres?" Lenalee preguntó, preocupación aparente en su voz.

"Exactamente lo que dije." Komui respondió calmadamente, continuando su discurso.

Le pidió sólo a un seleccionado grupo de personas venir a su despacho, concluyendo que sería mejor de ese modo más que crear una gran conmoción del actual problema.

General Froi Tiedoll, General Cross Marian, Noise Marie, Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee. Arystar Krory también hubiese recibido una invitación, si no fuese por el hecho de que seguía inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería.

"Explicaré todo de nuevo. Tan simple como pueda."

Todos prestaron atención de nuevo, guardando para después cualquier tipo de preguntas que tuviesen.

"Siguiendo los pasos de Lenalee, ambos, Miranda Lotto y Kanda Yuu intentaron convertir la cubierta de sus Inocencias en una de tipo cristalización." Komui explicó.

"En el caso de Miranda, el proceso falló, y difícilmente pudo escapar con vida. Afortunadamente, su condición ha logrado estabilizarse hasta ahora, y ya está fuera de peligro."

"En el caso de Kanda, sin embargo, las cosas fueron un poco diferentes. Cuando Hevlaska introdujo la Inocencia en su cuerpo, éste empezó a reaccionar a ella de una manera extraña y muestra síntomas que no somos capaces de definir todavía. Entre otras cosas, el factor de lujuria de Kanda -llamémosle así- incrementó drásticamente, y como si las cosas no fueran suficientemente malas, él ha perdido totalmente la razón. La Inocencia sigue conectada con él, y mientras el cuerpo de Kanda ni se sincronice ni la rechace, probablemente se quedará en ese estado hasta que el factor se estabilice o él muera."

El silencio cayó sobre toda la habitación. Komui tosió, aclarando su garganta.

"Lo que quiero decir es…"

"Necesitamos a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a acostarse con él, ¿es eso?" Cross interrumpió sin rodeos, una pequeña sonrisa ladina aparente en su rostro.

Todo el mundo volteó la cabeza en dirección al General. Lenalee comenzó a sonrojarse.

Marian no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risotada. "Esto es tan retorcido que es casi gracioso."

"¡Maestro!" Allen reaccionó, al parecer irritado ante el comportamiento de su tutor.

"Ahora, ahora…" Tiedoll se unió, tratando de calmar las cosas. "Este no es un asunto para reírse, desafortunadamente. Yuu podría morir si no hacemos nada, si entendí correctamente."

Komui simplemente asintió. "Exacto." Y entonces su expresión facial cambió a ese tipo de cara que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de sus 'brillantes' inventos. Como Komurin.

Apoyando uno de sus pies en la mesa, sus ojos brillaron. "Estamos necesitando a… ¡UNA MUJER!"

"_… __¿EEH?_" Lenalee chilló, ruborizándose incluso más.

"¿Qu…? Ah, ¡no! ¡No, no, _NO_!" El supervisor corrió hacia su hermana, abrazándola fuertemente. "No quise referirme de ese modo, Lenalee!" Cascadas de lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro. "¡Jamás te dejaría hacer semejante cosa! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar eso? _¡Waaah!_"… Sí, empezaba a actuar como retardado.

"Ha… ha…" Allen tenía ahora un tic en su ceja, ojos cubiertos por una sombra, rostro abierto en una sonrisa atontada, y dos hebras de cabello sobresalían de su cabeza.

* * *

"… Así que, si alguien tuviese alguna idea o encuentra una solución de algún tipo, saben donde encontrarme. Confinamos a Kanda en una habitación, así no huiría a ninguna parte." Komui indicó después que finalmente todo logró calmarse. "Sólo recuerden que el reloj está corriendo. No sabemos cuanto pueda durar esto." Añadió entonces, cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse. "… Y si es posible, les pediría mantener esto por lo bajo. Conmociones innecesarias sólo nos traerán problemas."

Y con eso, la reunión terminó. Todos se dieron la vuelta para dejar la sala. Bueno, _casi_ todos.

* * *

_Con un demonio_ que sí sabía en qué estaba intentando involucrarse.

El momento en que Allen entró en la habitación y vio el estado en que Kanda en efecto se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que Dios le había abandonado por incluso considerar la sola idea de hacer eso. Sin mencionar que el pelinegro probablemente lo mataría por ello después de que todo terminara.

Eso, asumiendo que no lo matara en el proceso primero.

¿Acaso Komui mencionó algo acerca de Kanda perdiendo la razón? Al diablo con eso, Allen podría jurar que el chico lucía como si alguna especie de demonio lo hubiese poseído. Peor, incluso. Los Akumas se quedaban pequeños en comparación a él. Y el hecho de que todo aquello fuera obra de la Inocencia… sencillamente le aterraba.

Simplemente… _¿qué demonios?_

"Um… Hola, Kanda…" El chico intentó saludar al otro con una sonrisa, pero no se sentía para nada con ánimos de sonreír en ese momento. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue algo similar a un gruñido y algunos otros sonidos difícilmente comprensibles. Dios bendijera a aquél que pensó lo suficiente y ató al bastardo –ese era el único pensamiento de alivio que tuvo Allen. Ni siquiera quiso pensar cómo acabarían las cosas, con Kanda en tal situación tan insegura.

Bueno, tenían que llegar a la parte más dura de algún modo. Con _'cómo'_ siendo una muy buena pregunta.

A decir verdad, cualquiera tendría una idea de cómo esa clase de cosas funcionaban después de pasar cuatro años enteros al lado de Cross. Tal vez Allen seguía siendo joven, pero las cosas que ha oído o visto mientras estaba en todos esos burdeles a lo largo de su pequeña aventura probablemente dejarían sobrecogidos a un gran puñado de adultos.

Entonces, de nuevo, teoría y experiencia eran también dos cosas completamente diferentes…

Aún manteniendo la distancia, el chico peliblanco agitó su mano frente el rostro contrario, intentando ver la reacción de Kanda.

"… No captas ni una palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, ¿cierto?" Allen preguntó, con ligera decepción presente en su voz.

Se planteó que el _"… grawh!"_ suponía ser un _'no'_.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?" Allen preguntó al supervisor, mirando con curiosidad la botella que le fue entregada.

"Es lubricante."

"¿Lubricante…?" El chico repitió, aún no entendiendo el punto por completo. _"… Oh."_

"Lo necesitarás para…"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" El peliblanco gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonrojándose escandalosamente. "N-No tienes que andarlo diciendo en voz alta…" Masculló bajo su nariz, tratando de comunicarse consigo mismo.

¿Podría ir ahora? Genial.

"Allen-kun." Bueno, aparentemente Komui no había terminado con él aún. "Antes de que vayas, aún me gustaría hablar contigo primero."

El chico detuvo su camino y se dio la vuelta, dándole a su superior una mirada levemente confundida. "Um… ¿seguro?"

* * *

Allen fijó sus ojos sobre Kanda, luego su mirada viajó hacia la botella en sus manos, entonces, otra vez a Kanda. Suspiró.

"Escucha… Voy a liberarte ahora." Allen buscó el brazo del otro, agarrando las cuerdas alrededor de éste. No estaba seguro si esa era la cosa más apropiada de hacer, en primer lugar, pero tenía que comenzar por algún lado.

Para su sorpresa, Kanda pareció haberse calmado un poco tras aquel paso.

_Bueno, aquí avanzamos nada…_

Cuando Allen terminó de poner a Kanda en libertad, estuvo consciente de una cosa.

Esa fue una muy, _muy_ mala idea.

Por un momento entonces, no tuvo idea de lo que en efecto estaba sucediendo.

Estrellas. Podría jurar que había visto estrellas justo en frente de sus ojos. Y la cosa contra la que había golpeado su cabeza seguramente era el suelo. Cuando algo del sentido regresó a su persona, notó algo más. Tres cosas, para ser exactos.

La primera de todas, el repentino y agudo dolor en su cuello. Aparentemente, Kanda había clavado hondamente sus dientes dentro de la carne del chico. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba jugando al vampiro ahora?

Segundo, la botella que había estado sosteniendo hace unos segundos ya no estaba en su mano. Probablemente cayó por algún lado a causa del impacto.

Y, tercero, podía sentir la… _erección_ del pelinegro. Presionada contra él. Lo cual, a cambio, hizo a Allen sonrojarse como loco.

"¡K-Kanda!" El chico se estremeció, entrándole un repentino pánico. "E-Espera… Esa no es la manera en la que se supone que tú…" Llevó sus manos al pecho de Kanda, intentando empujarlo de alguna manera, pero al parecer el pelinegro no estaba contento con la idea.

Un rápido movimiento, y las manos de Allen fueron forzosamente sujetas contra el suelo. Por lo visto luchar sólo estaba haciendo que el contrario actuara más agresivo.

"¡Idiota! ¡Compórtate!"

Sin importar cuan inútil aquello pareciera ser, el peliblanco no tenía intención de rendirse tan fácilmente. Iba a intentar e impulsar su suerte tan lejos como pudiese, esperando lograr recuperar algo del sentido en el otro hombre. Tal vez estuviese actuando como una especie de perverso monstruo justo ahora, pero seguía siendo el aliado que estaba seguro que seguía en alguna parte en su interior, ¿no era así?

"¿Por qué la Inocencia te rechazó?" Allen preguntó, tratando de ignorar todo lo demás. "¿Tu determinación no fue lo suficientemente fuerte?"

De repente, la mano de Kanda se movió a la cintura del chico, poniendo en libertad una de sus extremidades. Allen no estaba seguro cual había sido el motivo tras ello, pero ahora podía sentir uñas 'cavando' en su piel, y estaba lejos de ser un sentimiento agradable.

Los ojos del más joven se ensancharon al tiempo que se daba cuenta de algo. "… ¿O fuiste tú quien rechazó la Inocencia?" Allen preguntó, con voz temblorosa, recordando el caso de Suman.

No, no podría ser. Kanda no podría haberse convertido en un caído, ¿cierto? Imposible. Seguramente Komui habría mencionado algo de ello si ese fuera el caso.

Y entonces, el asunto de la pérdida de la razón tendría sentido… Pero…

"No, ese no es el caso, ¿no es así?" Allen insistió, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta. "¡El Kanda que conozco ni siquiera pensaría en algo así!" No importaba cómo lo mirase, ni siquiera podía imaginarse a Kanda traicionando la Orden. Es la última cosa que haría. "¡Vamos! ¡Di alg…!"

Se detuvo al momento en que el dolor de su cuello disminuyó súbitamente. Y por un instante, Allen se preguntó si de hecho había logrado romper la barrera y llegarle al otro hombre. Pero entonces, el afilado dolor regresó después de un segundo o dos, incluso más impactante que antes. Y algo dentro de él justo se partió.

"_¡Gah…!_ ¡Kanda! _¡Jódete…!_"

Parecía como que tratar de hacer aquello por la vía fácil era una lucha por una causa perdida, después de todo.

Activando su Inocencia, el exorcista peliblanco se las arregló para liberarse, no realmente habiendo tenido intención de estrellar a Kanda contra la pared en el proceso. Levantándose, se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, confirmando que la sangre efectivamente corría desde las heridas de los mordiscos.

Pero un segundo más de distracción y ahora era Allen el único siendo lanzado contra la pared, al tiempo que Kanda, sin dejos de misericordia, hizo su recorrido de vuelta al cuello del chico.

"_¡Ghh…!_ Maldita sea, Kanda… ¿es morder a la gente algún tipo de fetiche que tienes, o qué?"

* * *

Siguieron forcejeando entre ellos por un rato más, y Allen no podía recordar cuando había llegado el punto en donde todo se había convertido mayormente en una feroz batalla, más que en un mero forcejeo.

Sosteniendo a Kanda por el cuello de su camisa negra, el chico súbitamente se abstuvo de asestarle otro golpe, dándose cuenta de qué demonios había estado haciendo. No estaba ahí para cagarse a golpes a su compañero exorcista. Estaba ahí porque él mismo decidió ayudar a Kanda, y ambos, Allen y Komui, sabían de qué manera se suponía que tenía que ayudarlo. Nadie lo forzó a ir y hacer aquello. Fue una decisión que tomó solo. ¿Y ahora estaba pretendiendo retroceder?

Aún no soltando la ropa del otro, Allen apretó los dientes, respirando hondo.

"Sube a la cama." La voz que soltó fue firme y llena enfado. "Podrías al menos _intentar_ ser más suave, ¿sabes?"

* * *

El tiempo en que Kanda pareció haberse quedado 'asombrado' por su respuesta se terminó más pronto de lo que Allen esperaba. Sin embargo, se las arregló para ocuparse de un par de cosas mientras duró. Tales como encontrar el lubricante, desvestirse… o desvestir a Kanda.

Estaban ambos en la cama y Allen comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Cuando el hombre de cabello largo se le vino encima, no desperdició tiempo en aproximársele de nuevo. Allen no se resistió esta vez, dejando que Kanda lo presionara contra el colchón. Dejó salir un sonido cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron, entonces se tensó y contuvo el aliento por un rato, intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación de piel contra piel. Pudo sentir su rostro calentarse. Para su sorpresa, Kanda no lo mordió esta vez.

"E-Escucha… esta cosa de aquí…" Allen comenzó, sintiéndose avergonzado por incluso tratar de explicar tal cosa, en primer lugar. Como si Kanda pudiese oírlo, de cualquier modo.

Y al parecer el otro hombre no tenía intenciones de escuchar, ya que presionó abruptamente la mano del chico hacia la cama, provocando que soltara la botella que estaba sosteniendo.

"…Por qué siquiera me molesto." El peliblanco murmuró, más para sí mismo que para nadie más. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Allen mientras llevaba la mano libre hasta su frente, luego observó a Kanda con ojos ligeramente contraídos, notando que el otro hombre empezaba a impacientarse.

Por alguna extraña razón Allen quiso sonreír. No obstante, estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo. Si Kanda fuese capaz de comprender algo ahora mismo, probablemente habría visto una de las expresiones más peculiares que el chico alguna vez hubiese logrado mostrarle a alguien.

De súbito, Allen comenzó a preguntarse si aquello realmente era lo más correcto de hacer. Entonces de nuevo, si eso hacía a Kanda volver a la normalidad, estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría. Fracasó en salvar a Suman, y no se perdonaría a sí mismo si no fuese capaz de salvar a otro de sus compañeros.

Pero entonces vino la pregunta de ¿qué pensaría Kanda de todo aquello una vez todo hubiera terminado? ¿Recordaría algo en absoluto? De algún modo, Allen no pudo imaginarlo feliz o agradecido acerca del hecho, ni en lo más mínimo… realmente, todo lo contrario.

… _Va a matarme por esto, ¿no es así?_

El sentir de los labios de Kanda sobre su cuello hizo a Allen regresar a la realidad. Se tensó, esperando otra mordida, pero para su sorpresa, nada por el estilo llegó. Dejó salir un corto chillido al tiempo que la lengua del otro hombre empezó a hacer su recorrido a las heridas causadas desde antes.

"… ¿Kanda?" El chico llamó el nombre del contrario, confundido. Quedó un poco desconcertado por la repentina… delicadeza. Pero entonces, Allen súbitamente sintió la mano de Kanda en la parte baja de su muslo, lo que provocó que se tensara de nuevo. Un sonrojo incluso más grande regresó a su cara cuando sus piernas fueron separadas. Inhaló profundamente.

"Sólo… con calma…" El exorcista peliblanco susurró con un tono vacilante, tragando nerviosamente. Y cuando su mirada viajó hacia el techo, no pudo evitar sino el preguntarse…

¿Kanda había hecho aquello antes?

* * *

"Allen-kun, ¿sigues siendo virgen?"

Allen casi se ahogó con su café, tosiendo desesperadamente. ¿Acaso Komui lo trajo a su oficina sólo para preguntarle _eso_?

Miró al supervisor con una expresión atontada, ruborizándose levemente.

"Vamos, no seas tímido." Komui le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Haz pasado cuatro años al lado del General Cross. Ambos, tú y yo, sabemos qué tipo de persona es. Lo entendería." Los ojos de Allen se ensancharon ante las palabras. "Te llevó a toda clase de lugares…"

"No." El chico lo cortó, voz con seriedad fúnebre. "Mi maestro quizás sea un pervertido, pero jamás me tocaría."

Komui parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de parte de Allen. "Eso no es lo que estaba tratando de…"

"Nunca me he acostado con nadie antes." Allen finalmente respondió, llevando su vista al suelo.

El silencio cayó entre los dos. Komui dejó salir un hondo suspiro, sintiéndose ambos aliviados y preocupados al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué es Kanda para ti?" El hombre mayor preguntó, recuperando la atención del otro hacia él de nuevo.

"… ¿Qué es él para mí?" Allen repitió, un poco perplejo.

"¿Te sientes atraído por él en algún sentido?"

"Oh…" El peliblanco seriamente comenzaba a preocuparse por a lo que Komui estuviese intentando llegar con todas esas preguntas extrañas. "No, no es eso…" Respondió, volteando a ver la taza de café que estaba sosteniendo. "Incluso si Kanda no me ve como un amigo, es un importante compañero para mí. Si hay un modo de ayudarlo, entonces no vacilaré en usarlo." Se detuvo por un instante, arrugando su frente. "… No quiero ver a un amigo morir frente a mis ojos nunca más."

Komui observó al chico frente a él. "… ¿Estás conciente de que esto podría tener influencia en su relación?"

"¿Otra aparte de hacer a Kanda odiarme más de lo que ya lo hace?" Allen movió sus hombros. "Lo dudo".

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"¿…?"

"¿Puedes decir que serás capaz de mirar a Kanda del mismo modo después de pasar la noche con él?"

"¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo esto?" El chico frunció el ceño.

"¡Allen-kun!" La voz del hombre más alto se alzó, exigiendo una respuesta.

"¡No importa, maldición!" El exorcista peliblanco soltó. "Mientras Kanda no me asesine después, viviré con ello."

Komui hizo silencio de nuevo por un rato. "Haz pasado por mucho últimamente…" Entonces continuó, su voz calmada de nuevo. "Simplemente estoy preocupado por ti."

"… Sí, lo siento." El chico dejó salir un suspiro, dándose cuenta de su comportamiento. "Estaré bien."

Tras un momento, Komui se levantó de su escritorio. "Voy a hablar con los superiores. Espero lograr que suspendan esa vigilancia que te tienen. Al menos por un par de días."

El exorcista miró al supervisor, sorprendido. Entonces su expresión facial se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Komui-san…"

* * *

La primera estocada fue torpe y poco profunda, y la sensación no fue exactamente como Allen había imaginado que se sentiría. Vergonzoso e incómodo, más que todo. Pero entonces, la siguiente fue más profunda, y se encontró a sí mismo jadeando ante el súbito dolor que atravesó dentro de su cuerpo.

Kanda estaba dentro de él. Y el solo pensamiento era suficiente para abochornar a Allen más allá de lo comprensible.

Dolió. Bueno, no era tan doloroso cuando permanecían quietos. El problema llegó cuando Kanda comenzó a moverse, haciendo a su interior arder por la fricción.

Allen haría bien en recordar que renunciar al lubricante fue un _gran error_.

"_¡Ghhh…!_" Los ojos del chico peliblanco se abrieron de un tiro cuando el otro lo penetró con más fuerza, ni siquiera dándole el tiempo apropiado para ajustarse.

"¡Kanda… Det… _agh_! ¡E-Espera!" Allen alcanzó a rodear el cuello del contrario, apretándolo tan fuerte como fuese capaz, intentando inmovilizar a su compañero de algún modo.

"B-Bájale un poco… ¿quieres…?" Pero, más que trataba de oponerse, más que comenzaba a pensar que nada de lo que hiciera marcaría la diferencia.

El chico maldijo por lo bajo y cerró los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de alguna manera. Lo cual estaba lejos de ser una tarea fácil hasta ahora.

"Oh, Dios… K-Kanda…" El dolor simplemente era demasiado intenso, y todo lo que Allen podía esperar era que su pequeña aventura terminara lo suficientemente pronto.

* * *

"¡Ah!" Los ojos del chico se abrieron de una al tiempo que se sentaba abruptamente.

Estaba en una cama. ¿En su cuarto?

_Qué_… ¿Fue todo un sueño?

"_¡Ack!_" Un movimiento más fue suficiente para convencerlo de que no lo fue. El desagradable dolor en la parte más baja de su cuerpo le dijo más de lo que necesitaba saber.

El chico le dio un vistazo a la ventana, notando que ya era de mañana afuera. Considerando el estado en que estaba, probablemente, levantarse en ese instante era una mala idea.

No obstante, Allen reunió las fuerzas para al menos dirigirse al baño.

_Quince rasguños, seis marcas de mordidas, una endemoniada cantidad de__ moretones y un abuso detrás… ¿Pudo haber sido peor, supongo?_ El chico pensó para sí mismo de forma vaga mientras regresaba a su cuarto, con la intención de volver a la cama.

¿Acaso Komui lo trajo hasta ahí? No podía recapitular exactamente todo lo de antes… Debió haber perdido la consciencia en algún punto. Bueno, tal vez debería estar feliz acerca de ese hecho, considerando…

Envolviéndose a sí mismo en su sábana, Allen figuró que necesitaba un descanso por ahora. Por lo que había visto en el espejo un par de minutos antes, no lucía muy bien. Y ver a ese extraño parado tras él al otro lado del espejo difícilmente ayudaba a mejorar su humor aunque fuese un poco.

Quería dormir.

Sin embargo, minutos pasaron y de algún modo no pudo sumirse a sí mismo en el descanso. Sus pensamientos estaban constantemente viajando de vuelta a Kanda.

Esperaba que sus esfuerzos no se fueran a la basura y que Kanda estuviese bien ahora, pero…

A decir verdad, Allen se sentía… inquieto. Ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, no tenía idea de qué haría o le diría al otro hombre al momento que se encontraran de nuevo.

El chico podría jurar que el corazón le saltó hasta la garganta cuando el repentino sonido de pasos desde algún lugar fuera de la habitación llegó a sus oídos. Intentó decirse a sí mismo y esperar que fuese cualquiera, _cualquiera_ menos Kanda.

Ningún golpe a la puerta se dio antes de que ésta se abriera de súbito, y luego fuese cerrada justo después de un silencioso '_¡zaz!_'.

Allen se movió en la cama lentamente, volteando en dirección de la persona que justo había entrado, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Para su insatisfacción, era en efecto un muy enojado Kanda.

"… ¿En qué _demonios_ estabas _pensando_?"

_Oh, Dios… aquí va nada._

Una grandiosa manera de empezar el día, de hecho.

* * *

**Notas de Nayru:** Y entonces, el primer capítulo nació. :D ¿Lo disfrutaron?

Quería agradecerle a mi amigo, Mori, quien fue lo suficiente amable /coughyonoloforcélojurocough/ para beteármelo. Y mientras estábamos en ello, un final alternativo vino a la vida. xD

* * *

**~BLOOPERS~**

Mori: Sí… Mira, ellos podrían simplemente haber llamado a algún burdel. Estoy seguro de que Marian lo cubriría todo. Iría un poco como esto:

Cross: "¡OI, KANDA! ¿A CUALES PREFIERES? ¿Asiáticas? ¿Mestizas?"

Kanda: "_MUADADAGHAaa!_"

Cross: "…Oooookay. Las más baratas. Sí, una docena de ellas, sólo por si acaso. _Pssst_, Komui, llama al jefe y adviértele que necesitaremos más fondos para cubrir los daños tanto físicos como mentales…"

-_Muchos minutos después._-

Cross: "¿No han acabado todavía? Komui, reporte del estatus."

Komui: "Ocho muertas, dos severamente heridas. Aún no termina con las dos restantes, pero yo diría que no durarán otros cinco minutos… ¡Es un _desastre_! Tenemos que detener esto y…"

Cross: "Siete minutos."

Komui: "… ¿Qué?"

Cross: "Diez dólares dicen que estarán muertas o muriendo en siete minutos."

Komui: "¿Q-Qué? ¿Haz perdido la…?"

Allen: "Ocho minutos y quince dólares, Maestro."

Cross: "Estás dentro. Sacúdelos."

* * *

_Notas de traductora:__ ¡Fiuf! Pues aquí está, la traducción del primer capítulo de "Gone Forever". ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_No duden en dar sus opiniones, pues son de muchísimo valor._

_También, quería avisar algo. Este fanfic es largo y los capítulos son extensos. En lo personal, soy bastante rápida a la hora de traducir, pero el problema vendría en cuanto a encontrar tiempo para hacerlo. Hay veces en las que tengo mucho tiempo libre, tanto veces en las que estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos escolares y exámenes, por lo cual el ritmo en que vaya subiendo las traducciones posiblemente varíe mucho. _

_Sin embargo, espero poder ser constante con esto y traducir hasta al final (aunque de hecho, el fanfic original aún está en progreso). Los reviews me alentarían mucho en esta tarea y los agradecería infinitamente._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. No escatimes en detalles

**Advertencias:** Algunas charlas serias, Kanda actuando algo fuera de personaje, crack, angst y un poco de sangre.

* * *

**~Gone Forever~  
Capítulo**** 02: No escatimes en detalles**

* * *

Allen estaba sin pistas. No tenía idea si sería mejor para él salir de la cama y correr por su vida –o al menos, intentarlo– a algún lugar lejos, muy lejos, o simplemente caer muerto en el acto. Podría jurar que nunca había visto a Kanda _así _de enojado antes. Incluso aquella vez cuando el pelinegro intentó amenazar a todos en el Arca, no fue _así_ de grave. Pero entonces, _esto_ y _aquello_ eran cosas completamente diferentes, y Allen intentó decirse a sí mismo que necesitaban llegar a ese encuentro tarde o temprano. Debió haber estado consciente del hecho al momento en que tomó su decisión tiempo atrás.

Vacilante, el chico peliblanco se movió hasta quedar sentado sobre su cama, manteniendo su mirada clavada en el visitante todo el tiempo. Tenía este extraño sentimiento de que algo malo sucedería si intentaba desviar la mirada.

Kanda estaba temblando – con furia, más que nada – pero simplemente se quedó ahí junto a la puerta, tirándole dagas con la mirada, aparentemente esperando que Allen dijera algo – lo que fuera –, tal vez dar una respuesta apropiada a su pregunta.

¿Qué estaba pensando? El chico ya no estaba seguro él mismo. El momento en que Kanda entró a la habitación, su mente se quedó en blanco. La voz murió en su garganta y no tenía idea de qué decir; cómo empezar aquello, y el silencio lo estaba matando. La única cosa de la que estaba consciente eran los frecuentes latidos de su acelerado pulso.

"… ¿Así que lo recuerdas?" Allen finalmente se lanzó a preguntar, ni siquiera seguro de que aquello hubiera sonado como una pregunta o una afirmación.

"¡_No_ lo hago! ¡Ese es el maldito problema!" Kanda espetó.

El peliblanco podía sentir cómo él mismo se tensaba cuando el otro exorcista comenzó a adentrarse en la habitación, y de ese modo, aproximándosele.

… ¿Había dicho algo equivocado? ¿Era ese el final?

Pero entonces, el mayor se detuvo en su camino.

"Komui me dijo…" Para sorpresa de Allen, la voz del otro sonó un poco más calmada ahora. Bueno, tal vez no calmada. Más como… incierta. Kanda lucía como si estuviese esperando que todo eso fuera alguna especie de broma enferma, y que Komui simplemente estuviese tratando de burlarse de él, o lo que fuera. Y que el chico frente a él podría comprobarlo.

"… ¿Q-Qué te dijo?" Allen tartamudeó, intentando sonreír por una vez. Pero su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente tras un segundo o dos, al notar que Kanda no estaba convencido en lo más mínimo con la idea de contestarle esa pregunta.

El pelinegro echó un vistazo al cuello expuesto de Allen, y aquello pareció confundirlo y enfadarlo aún más.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó salir un irritado gruñido, abruptamente moviéndose hasta sentarse en el suelo, con su espalda presionada contra el borde de la cama.

"… ¡No puedo creerlo!" Dijo entre dientes, llevándose la mano a su frente, apoyando el codo sobre su rodilla. "Quién si quiera te dio la estúpida _idea_…"

Allen pestañeó, ligeramente tomado por sorpresa a causa del súbito giro de los eventos. ¿Tal vez después de todo podría salir de aquello en una sola pieza?

"… ¿Estás bien ahora?" Preguntó, llevando la mirada hacia su regazo.

"No, ¡_no_ estoy bien!" Kanda espetó de nuevo. "… ¡Me siento como alguna especie de jodido pedófilo!" El chico más joven no estaba imaginando cosas cuando vio al contrario llevarse la palma a la frente. "_… por Dios._"

Allen se desconcertó ante aquello. De algún modo estaba sorprendido de que la edad parecía ser la cosa por la que Kanda estaba más preocupado en ese momento. Incluso lo encontró de alguna forma increíble. "… Tengo casi dieciséis, Kanda."

"_Sigues_ teniendo dieciséis." El otro corrigió en tono irritado.

"Tú mismo no eres mucho mayor que eso, sabes." El chico contraatacó, comenzando a sentirse más aliviado.

"… Como sea." Kanda resopló. "Sigue haciendo una diferencia."

"Incluso fui capaz de obtener una crítica antes que tú." Allen sacó su lengua al contrario.

Y fue obviamente un mal movimiento, dado que el exorcista pelinegro se giró a verle con una mirada que podría asesinar. "¿Qué demonios tiene _eso_ que ver con cualquier cosa?"

Las cosas estaban lentamente regresando al buen camino, Allen se figuró. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear así con Kanda, aquello lo hizo relajarse más. Al menos eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar.

"La edad no importa. ¿Vez?"

"Claro." El otro contestó en un tono sarcástico. "Por supuesto que no. Ahora sólo intenta y dime que has sido sexualmente activo antes."

Allen frunció ante la observación. De acuerdo, tal vez sobrellevar aquella conversación no sería tan fácil después de todo. ¿Cuál era el problema de Kanda, de todas formas? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto embrollo de eso? No parecía importarle nada más antes.

Oh bueno, era hundirse o nadar, Allen pensó. Sabía que de cualquier modo moriría de vergüenza durante esa conversación, así que él también tal vez lo sacaría todo.

"¿Quién sabe?" Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez no soy tan inocente como tú me imaginas."

Kanda alzó una ceja ante eso. "¿Estás de chiste?"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás molesto por haber sido yo quien se llevó tu _inocencia_?" El chico preguntó en tono sarcástico, ruborizándose un poco.

… Oh por Dios, estaba comenzando a jugar con fuego en ese momento, y lo sabía.

La próxima cosa que Allen supo es que le habían golpeado en la cara. Llevándose su mano al rostro, intentó detener el repentino sangrado de nariz.

Botón equivocado de pisar.

"¿Qué demonios estás intentando provocar?" Kanda estaba furioso de Nuevo. "¿Tratas de burlarte de mí? ¡No sigas con esa mierda!"

"… Lo siento." Allen comenzó a sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo. No tenía idea de qué le había ocurrido.

Limpiándose el rostro con la sábana, sólo logró mancharla. Pero de algún modo no era como si se preocupara mucho por aquello en ese instante.

El hombre pelinegro apretó los puños, controlándose. "… No lo hagas…" Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo impulsarse a terminar. Entonces tomó asiento de nuevo, esta vez al borde de la cama. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pared del frente. "… No pensé que te golpearía así de fuerte."

El exorcista más joven finalmente miró al visitante, ligeramente tomado fuera de base por las palabras que recién había oído.

¿Era esa la manera de Kanda de pedir perdón?

"… Está bien." Allen habló en un tono tranquilizador. "Me lo estaba buscando."

El hombre mayor miró en dirección al chico, aún frunciendo el ceño, pero su expresión ahora un poco más suave.

"Lo sé… sé que estás molesto conmigo… y probablemente espantado de todo esto…" El exorcista peliblanco comenzó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas al tiempo que de nuevo desviaba la mirada a su regazo. Se figuró que necesitaba afrontar ese tema directamente tarde o temprano, y aquello fue probablemente por lo que Kanda estuvo esperando todo el rato. "Pero yo… No sé qué se supone que debo decirte." Se detuvo por un momento. "Quería ayudarte, eso es todo…"

"Nunca pedí tu ayuda." El otro declaró sin rodeos, aparentemente no muy contento con la confesión de Allen.

"Bueno, _duh_." El chico alzó la mirada. "En el estado en que te encontrabas, difícilmente podrías pedir _algo_."

El pelinegro guardó silencio ante aquello, y Allen pestañeó, preguntándose si había dicho algo equivocado de nuevo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

¿Estaba… Estaba Kanda en efecto sintiéndose culpable por lo que pasó? ¿Era eso de lo que iba todo el asunto?

"Kanda, tú…" El chico empezó, algo confundido.

"Sabes qué, esto me enferma." El otro le interrumpió. "Me enferma tu estupidez, y me enferma la idea de que decidieras pasar toda esta mierda por mí."

Kanda estaba enfadado, pero había de hecho algo más en su voz, y Allen no podía exactamente adivinar qué era. De cualquier modo, se puso hablador de repente, así que el peliblanco decidió ser todo oídos por ahora.

"Y me enferma aún más el hecho de que no recuerdo ni una maldita cosa." El hombre continuó, girando a ver al chico con una mirada intensa de nuevo. "No tengo idea de qué estabas en realidad pensando cuando hiciste eso. ¿Te dolió? ¿Lo disfrutaste? Por lo que sé, ¿tal ve de hecho querías que te violara?"

Allen estaba ahora mirando al otro con ojos ensanchados, su cara marcadamente roja. ¿Kanda iba en serio? ¿Realmente había dicho eso justo entonces?

"¿… Q-Qué estás siquiera diciendo?" Tartamudeó, completamente desconcertado por las repentinas palabras.

"Así que, ¿cuál es?" El hombre mayor alzó una ceja, observando el entero sonrojo del contrario.

Allen no podía creerlo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡No era Kanda quien hablaba ahora mismo! ¿Qué demonios?

"¡Idiota! ¡Yo no…! No es… así…" Flaqueó, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

"… ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Y realmente estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Kanda le observó con una mirada sospechosa por un rato más, antes de que finalmente suspirara y desviara la vista, su fruncimiento regresando a su rostro nuevamente. El otro chico simplemente estaba mirando, estupefacto, no sabiendo qué más decir.

"… Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga?" El hombre mayor de repente preguntó, irritado.

"¿Huh?" Allen pestañeó, sin entenderle.

"También me enferma la idea de estar en deuda contigo". El pelinegro continuó. "Dime como compensártelo."

Whoa, Whoa, Kanda realmente estaba actuando un poco fuera de sí ese día, Allen no pudo evitar notarlo. El japonés no había tenido problemas de deudas con nadie más anteriormente, así que, ¿por qué ahora, tan de repente?

"No tienes que pagarme con nada…" El chico contestó con voz suave. "No estoy esperando nada a cambio, Kanda. El hecho de que pude ayudarte es suficiente para mí."

"Che. Tú y tu mierda idealista." El otro resopló. "¿Podrías dejar eso ya? Dime antes de que cambie de opinión."

* * *

"Finalmente despiertas." Komui entró al cuarto con una badeja en mano, alertando la nariz de Allen con toda clase de Buenos olores. "Te traje algo para comer. Me imaginé que estarías hambriento. Le pedí a Jerry que hiciera lo que te gusta."

Había una gran variedad de platillos en la bandeja, comenzando por sánduches, patatas, pasta y arroz; seguidos por pancakes y dangos; terminando por toda clases de carnes. Los platos estaban incluso unos sobre otros, aparentemente para que cupiesen más.

"Ah, Komui-san." Allen se sentó en la cama, sonriéndole al supervisor. "Gracias."

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" El hombre más alto preguntó, aproximándose al chico. No le tomó mucho tiempo para notar el aparente rubor en el rostro de Allen.

"… ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó, algo descolocado. "… ¿Agarraste una fiebre?"

"¡Ah! ¡N-No!" El peliblanco se sacudió. "¡No es nada!" Sonriendo nerviosamente, arrancó la bandeja de comida de las manos del supervisor y se dirigió a su recién llegada cena. "_¡Itadakimasu!_"

"¿Hablaste con Kanda?" Komui preguntó después de un momento.

Y aquello hizo a Allen detenerse en sus intentos por comer. "Sí… Él estuvo aquí."

"Salió corriendo del cuarto antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarle todo. Me imaginé que vendría aquí." El supervisor comentó sin más, sonriendo un poco. "Así que, ¿cómo te fue?"

"No te imaginas cuán molesto estaba…" Allen contestó en tono tembloroso, sintiendo escalofríos ante el pensamiento. "Pero supongo que nosotros… llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo… de algún modo."

"¿Oh?" Komui lució intrigado. "Bueno, me alegra oír eso." Y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. "¡Debiste haber visto la expresión de Kanda cuando le dije la verdad! No tuvo precio."

"¿Komui-san…?" Allen se desencajó. De acuerdo, estaba seriamente comenzando a preocuparse. Realmente algo estaba mal con todos últimamente.

* * *

"De verdad… No hay nada…" Allen insistió.

Kanda gruñó en irritación.

El peliblanco sonrió con nerviosismo, súbitamente teniendo una idea. "… ¿Qué tal si empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre, por ejemplo?"

"Che. Eso es mucho pedir, Moyashi." El otro contestó de una.

"¡_Demonios_ que lo es!" El chico se quejó. "¿Es 'Allen' _tan_ difícil de pronunciar?" Y aquello hizo a Kanda darle una mirada asesina, así que decidió dejarlo así, mascullando algo difícilmente comprensible bajo su nariz. "… No importa."

"Piensa en algo más." El otro insistió.

Allen hizo una mueca y cruzó sus brazos, pensando. El silencio envolvió a ambos una vez más, pero aquello ya no parecía ponerlos tan incómodos. Bueno, no era tan intenso para el peliblanco, al menos.

"Maldito sea por incluso sugerir esto…" Kanda comenzó súbitamente, algo inseguro, entonces pausó por un momento. "… ¿Qué tal si igualamos esto?"

El chico alzó una ceja, descolocado. "¿Huh?"

"Cuando te sientas mejor…" El hombre pelinegro rechinó los dientes y arrugó el entrecejo, cerrando sus ojos, y Allen se preguntó si sólo estaba imaginando cosas o el otro realmente… ¿se había sonrojado justo ahora? "… Te dejaré el camino libre conmigo."

…

_¿Qué fue lo que recién…? ¿Yo…? Nosotros… Espera… ¿Qué…? ¿QUÉ?_ Allen miró a Kanda con ojos dilatados, totalmente desencajado, y sólo podía oír a su mente gritándole de formas que ni siquiera consideraba posibles.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que _eso_ significaba?

… No, Kanda no dijo eso justo ahora. Debió haber estado oyendo cosas.

"… ¡Deja de asustarme, idiota!" Para el momento en que el peliblanco comenzó a regresar a la realidad, podía sentir su rostro arder, y el de Kanda estaba también rojo como un tomate. "¡Fue sólo una estúpida sugerencia!" El otro gritó, la irritación regresando de nuevo.

Allen abrió su boca para intentar decir algo, pero su voz parecía haber muerto en su garganta.

Y Kanda obviamente la perdió. "… Dios, olvídalo."

En menos de un pestañeo, estaba fuera de la habitación, tirando la puerta tras él tan fuertemente que casi hizo al peliblanco saltar del shock.

_¿Qué demo…?_

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba, tirado en la cama como alguna clase de idiota, mirando la bandeja de comida puesta a un lado en el suelo. De algún modo, no pudo arreglárselas para comerse todo aquello, incluso a pesar de que no era ni siquiera una décima de lo que usualmente comía.

Se sentía enfermo.

Todo empezó a ir mal desde que regresaron del Arca. El momento en que Cross lo hizo entrar a esa bizarra habitación, algo dentro de él cambió, y Allen se sentía tan inquieto por eso, que algunas veces lo estaba volviendo loco.

Empezó a dudar de Mana. Empezó a dudar de sí mismo… Empezó a dudar de todo el mundo.

Se suponía que los cuarteles comenzarían a mudarse a otro lugar pronto. Necesitaban su ayuda para operar el Arca, y de algún modo Allen no pudo evitar sino preguntarse si aquella no era la única razón por la cual los superiores aún lo mantenían ahí.

Se sentía realmente enfermo.

Komui se las arregló para suspender su vigilancia por otra semana, pero ahora que pensaba sobre ello, Allen ni siquiera estaba seguro si se sentía aliviado por eso o no.

Estar solo lo asustaba. Porque sabía que no estaba solo, la paradoja.

Y ahora, Kanda…

Ya no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si entendió correctamente.

… ¿De verdad el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a acostarse con él de nuevo, sólo para compensarlo todo? … ¿Iba enserio?

Allen se encontró a sí mismo sonrojándose cuando su imaginación lo llevó un poco bastante lejos.

… _Al diablo con esto._ El chico se levantó de la cama, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo.

Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Realmente se perdería si se quedaba ahí por más tiempo.

* * *

"Se estarán mudando pronto." La voz de una chica hizo eco a través de la oscura habitación.

"¿Justo ahora?" Se le unió una voz masculina. "Ellos seguro se están tomando su tiempo."

"¿Qué esperas? Perdieron más de la mitad de sus hombres."

"Bueno, es un buen tiempo como cualquiera. Esto podría ser divertido."

"Disfrutando tú solo, como siempre. ¿Eh, Tyki?"

"Me conoces." El Noé esbozó una sonrisa burlona, volteándose hacia la otra persona parada al lado de ellos. "¿Dispuesta a unírteme, Lu? Tengo esta interesante idea…"

* * *

**Notas de Nayru:** ¡Quería agradecerle a todos por leer! ¡Realmente me sorprendí de obtener tantos buenos reviews! :O

No sé si seré capaz de cubrir las expectativas de todos con esta historia, pero intentaré dar lo mejor. Ya tengo un montón de ideas en mente.

También, pienso que debería aclarar una cosa. Incluso si este es un fic Yullen, si alguien está esperando que esto se convierta en Fluff o algo por el estilo, entonces les recomiendo buscar en otra parte. Si la historia va del modo que quiero, entonces la relación entre ellos dos estará lejos de una romántica. El Yullen que tengo en mi mente es retorcido y disfuncional. Cosas como 'te amo', "omg, ¡yo también!" simplemente no funcionan con Kanda y Allen para mí. E incluso si más tarde puede que aparezcan sentimientos, tienen un largo, largo camino qué atravesar. Me gusta que las cosas se desarrollen lentamente, sólo por el hecho de que se me hace OOC si no lo hacen.


	3. Sin saber lo que fue mal

_Nota__ de traductora: ¡No he muerto! Vale. No tengo excusas para mi excesiva tardanza. A los que comenzaron a seguir esta historia, **¡mil disculpas!**. A decir verdad la escuela me tiene presionada, sobre todo en esta época pues es el lapso más difícil y más apresurado. Muchos exámenes y trabajos en muy reducido tiempo._

_Pronto tendré exámenes finales, así que quería dejarles este capítulo ahora que pude hacerme tiempo. Y muy prontamente (aproximadamente un mes) vendrán las vacaciones largas. ¡Yay! Para entonces prometo ser más constante 8D._

_Sólo para que estén seguros, ¡no abandonaré este proyecto! Es un fic del que me he enamorado y como amante del Yullen, es genial poder traducirlo para ustedes. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten y comenten ;D_

* * *

**Advertencias:** Ligero Allen/Lenalee, mucho angst por la parte de Allen.

* * *

**~Gone Forever~  
Capítulo 03: Sin saber ****lo que fue mal**

* * *

El resto del día resultó ser tranquilo. Allen pasó un par de horas afuera, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos y olvidar todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces, esperando que mañana fuese un mejor día. Nadie más vino a verlo –o más que eso, él no estaba en su cuarto, si alguien estaba esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Para el momento en que volvió, ya era de noche.

A causa de toda la conmoción anterior, la Orden parecía haber cambiado un poco, e incluso a pesar de que el sentimiento de familiaridad no se había ido por completo, las cosas simplemente ya no eran iguales. Los corredores estaban vacíos y quietos, y si alguien no lo conociera, el edificio podría fácilmente pasar por un lugar abandonado. Ya no había ningún guardia, lo que hacía al sitio lucir más vulnerable que nunca.

Por eso es que era posible para cualquiera el ir a donde desearan a cualquier hora. Allen probablemente podría irse sin siquiera intentarlo, y para el momento en que alguien lo notara, ya estaría millas lejos. Ahora que Howard Link ya no estaba tras suyo, realmente sería como un pedazo de pastel.

Él no haría eso, por supuesto, ¿pero realmente Komui confiaba en él a tales extremos?

El chico suspiró cuando de nuevo estuvo de regreso en su propia cama. Una buena noche de sueño era probablemente lo que más necesitaba ahora.

Desafortunadamente, caer dormido resultó ser una tarea más difícil de lo que originalmente había asumido.

Allen no tenía idea qué pasaba con él.

Se sentía inestable y aquella extraña inquietud simplemente no le dejaba. Estaba preocupado por algo, pero no podría decir por qué era. Sus pensamientos eran un gran caos; realmente comenzaba a despertarle los nervios.

Mana y el Noé aparte – ahora Kanda era otra cosa en la que Allen se encontró a sí mismo pensando. Simplemente que no entendía cual era el problema. Se las arregló para ayudar a su camarada, y eso era lo que importaba más; fin de la historia. ¿Por qué de repente era él quien comenzaba a sentirse culpable de lo que pasó? No debería importar, y aún así…

Tal vez la anterior preocupación de Komui no había sido tan irrazonable, después de todo.

* * *

El día siguiente, Allen se levantó algo tarde. Bueno, al menos ahora se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor, a pesar del hecho de que no se tomó todo el tiempo de sueño que usualmente dormía. Se figuró que las cosas lentamente volverían a la normalidad, sólo necesitaban tiempo.

El exorcista peliblanco estaba de pie, alistándose, cuando un golpe vino de la puerta.

Preguntándose quién sería, Allen terminó de abotonar su camisa blanca y ató el hilo rojo alrededor de su cuello en un intento de cubrir las marcas de mordidas que aún no habían desaparecido por completo. Para el momento que terminó, otro golpe se dio, esta vez más fuerte.

"¡Está abierto!" El chico finalmente gritó, invitando al desconocido huésped a pasar.

Las puertas fueron abiertas lentamente, y la persona tras ellas entró. "Allen-kun…"

"Ah, Lenalee…" Allen miró a su amiga, automáticamente sonriendo.

"No te vi en el comedor hoy." La chica empezó, en tono preocupado, cerrando la puerta tras ella. "… Ni ayer." Agregó entonces, incluso más angustiada. "¿Pasó algo?"

"Ah, no…" El peliblanco contestó casi de inmediato, tratando de mantener la compostura. Después de todo, nadie, aparte de Komui, sabía acerca de lo que pasó entre él y Kanda el otro día, y probablemente sería mejor dejarlo de ese modo. "He comido más temprano hoy." El chico le dio a Lenalee una sonrisa tranquilizadora, señalando la bandeja medio vacía que Komui le había traído ayer. Yacía a un lado de la cama. No era como si Allen quisiera mentirle, pero…

"… Estás mintiendo." Lenalee habló después de un momento, frunciendo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación más que otra cosa.

El chico intentó no lucir afectado por la súbita acusación. "No, de verdad. Yo…"

"Jerry me dijo que no viniste." La chica lo cortó, alzando un poco su voz.

El peliblanco quedó en silencio ante eso, y lentamente su sonrisa desapareció, pero aún así siguió manteniendo contacto visual con su invitada. Fue una cuestión de segundos antes de que la sonrisa estuviera de vuelta nuevamente en sus labios. "… No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿cierto?" El chico habló en un tono medio divertido y medio decepcionado.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee repitió su nombre ahora en un modo más silencioso, comenzando a acercársele.

"No tenía ganas de comer, eso es todo." Allen empezó, con expresión amable. "Tengo mis malos días también, sabes. No es nada serio. Debería estar de vuelta dentro de nada." Intentó explicar en un tono calmado. "Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, Lenalee."

Su amiga le miró por un momento, no completamente convencida por lo que recién escuchó. 'Allen' y 'no tenía ganas de comer' simplemente no encajaban juntos. "… ¿Es por el ataque?" Preguntó un poco insegura. "No deberías culparte. Si no fuera por nosotros… si no fuera por ti…"

"Lo sé. Hicimos lo que pudimos." El chico asintió, cerrando sus ojos y dejando salir un amable suspiro. Bueno, era verdad que seguía culpándose a sí mismo hasta cierto punto, pero eso era de esperarse. Habría habido menos víctimas si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte… "… No te preocupes, Lenalee." Repitió, aún intentando sonar lo más tranquilizador que pudiese lograr. "Todo estará bien."

Y sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Lenalee, finalmente. "Eres demasiado bueno, Allen-kun…" De repente, lágrimas comenzaron a llenar su visión.

A causa de eso, los ojos del peliblanco se ensancharon por un momento. Pero entonces él rió. "No llores, tonta." Llevando su mano al rostro de la chica, comenzó a limpiar aquellas saladas gotas.

"Allen-kun, yo…" Lenalee continuó con voz temblorosa, sin lograr terminar, al tiempo que presionaba su cara sobre el hombro del chico. Y el peliblanco la dejó, no sorprendido del gesto esta vez, contrariamente a la primera que sucedió.

Colocando sus brazos al rededor de ella, el exorcista comenzó a palmear su espalda amablemente, intentando mostrarle que estaba bien, que lo entendía.

Ahora que Allen pensaba sobre ello, él no era el único que parecía estar decaído después de todo lo que pasó. Afectó a todo el mundo hasta algún punto. Debió haber supuesto que Lenalee estaría necesitando consuelo más que él.

"… ¿Lo has escuchado?" La exorcista finalmente habló de nuevo cuando se hubo calmado un poco, levantado su cara de la blanca ropa, pero manteniéndose donde estaba.

"¿Hmm?" Allen sólo hizo un silencioso sonido interrogativo.

"Kanda está bien ahora." Fue una declaración alegre, casi un suspiro.

A pesar de su voluntad, el chico súbitamente se tensó, y podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un momento, cuando la palabra 'Kanda' dejó los labios de Lenalee. Justo entonces Allen estaba agradecido que la chica a su lado no fuese capaz de observar la expresión de shock en su rostro.

_Es__túpido, cálmate, Lenalee no sabe…_

"Nii-san me dijo que al final, su cuerpo rechazó la Inocencia…" Continuó, aparentemente ignorante del pánico que recién había causado. "Pero al menos él está bien ahora."

"Y-Ya veo." Allen dio su mejor intento para sonar ambos, sorprendido y feliz. "Es bueno oír eso."

Bueno, se preguntaba sobre ello también, pero de algún modo olvidó preguntárselo a Kanda cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Esperaba en silencio que su ayuda capacitara al otro a sincronizarse con su Inocencia al final, pero resultó de otra manera, después de todo.

"¿… Allen-kun?" Lenalee preguntó súbitamente tras un momento de silencio, y el chico se tensó de nuevo, preguntándose si la voz de ella realmente había sonado tan… aterrada como la había oído, o si había sido sólo su imaginación.

"¿… Lenalee?" Preguntó su nombre en respuesta, cuestionándose qué era lo que iba mal tan de repente.

… _Oh Dios, por favor dime que ella no…_ Su corazón le saltó a la garganta de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta sobre qué podría ir el asunto. La exorcista estaba así de cerca de él –o de otra forma, sólo pulgadas de distancia- tan próxima a su cuello. Estaba siempre la posibilidad de que pasara algo por alto, y el cuello de su camisa no era demasiado alto tampoco.

"¿Es eso… " Allen tragó saliva cuando la chica continuó. "… sangre?"

"¿Huh?" El chico se alejó, mirándola con una expresión descolocada, pero ella no estaba dándole la cara. Cuando volteó a observar lo que estaba divisando, le bajó una gota de sudor. "… Oh, eso."

Comenzó a reír estúpidamente, pateándose mentalmente por olvidar cambiar las sábanas luego de la pequeña visita de Kanda. "Fue sólo un pequeño sangrado nasal, nada serio…" Bueno, técnicamente aquello no era una mentira…

"Ves, ¡eso es lo que te pasa por no comer!" Lenalee regresó su atención al chico con una expresión enojada en su rostro. "¡Te has estado exigiendo demasiado!" Intentó sonar recriminadora.

Típica Lenalee. En un momento es completamente insegura y frágil, y al siguiente se vuelve así. Pero a Allen no le importó, estaba acostumbrado a ello para entonces. A decir verdad, se encariñó con esa especie de relación hermano-hermana que habían desarrollado. Tener a alguien dispuesto a estar ahí para ti era un tesoro que no mucha gente solía tener. Y funcionaba por ambos lados en su caso.

Incluso si el peliblanco _de hecho_ a veces se pregunta si Lenalee le veía de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, o si había algo más que sólo eso. Era una promesa silenciosa, algo de lo que en realidad nunca hablaron.

Si llegara el punto en el que Lenalee quisiera más que sólo amistad…

En efecto, el no tenía ni idea de qué haría.

"¡Me voy al comedor contigo!" Lo próximo que Allen supo es que estaba siendo halado en dirección a la salida, sus pensamientos siendo disipados.

Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír, figurándose que sería mejor no quejarse por el momento.

* * *

Se cruzaron con Lavi en la cafetería, e incluso si fue por un corto rato, Allen despejó su mente y efectivamente pudo disfrutar al menos por una vez. A pesar de que podría habérselas arreglado sin la parte en que ambos de sus amigos querían llenarle la boca con otra ronda de comida que ya no tenía ganas de probar.

Lavi sólo comentó que seguramente el fin del mundo se acercaba para que Allen Walker de repente tuviese un límite en el consumo de comida.

Los tres hablaron y rieron por un rato. Fue divertido.

Aunque, en algún lugar al fondo de su mente, el peliblanco se preguntaba si también se encontrarían con Kanda. Suficientemente extraño, estaba de alguna manera aliviado de que no lo hubiesen hecho.

* * *

Tras un par de horas, Allen estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, con una sábana limpia en mano. Antes de que regresara, hizo una parada en la enfermería y la encargada le entregó una nueva.

Suspirando, el chico cayó sobre la cama, pensando en qué debería hacer a continuación. Ahora que estaba sintiéndose mejor, ¿tal vez volver al entrenamiento sería una buena idea?

… Y como si fuese un recordatorio de que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien, su mente automáticamente regresó a la última vez que entrenó; es decir, con Kanda.

El peliblanco resopló, ligeramente irritado.

Y ese fue más o menos el momento en que todo comenzó a ir claramente mal.

Cuando Komui se coló en su cuarto sin ninguna clase de aviso, Allen casi salta del shock, pestañeándole al otro en confusión. Su supervisor estaba totalmente sin aliento.

"¿Q-Qué pasó?" El joven exorcista preguntó, sobresaltado. Desafortunadamente, no obtuvo una respuesta, al tiempo que el mayor se daba la vuelta para irse tan pronto como le dio un vistazo al chico.

"Quédate aquí". Fue la única cosa que dejó los labios de Komui en un tono de fúnebre seriedad, antes de que se fuera.

"¿… Komui-san?" Allen preguntó inseguro, levantándose, con la intensión de seguir al supervisor. Pero entonces Lenalee se apresuró a adentrarse en su cuarto incluso antes de que pudiese salir.

"¡Allen-kun!" Estaba tratando de recuperar su aliento igualmente. "El General… Cross, él…" Hizo su mejor intento para hablar entre hondas respiraciones.

_Oh por favor, no_… El más joven la miró estupefacto, súbito pánico apoderándose de él. _¿Q-Qué hizo mi idiota maestro esta vez…?_

"¡Él desapareció…!" Ella continuó. "No está por ninguna parte…"

Allen tembló, frunciendo el ceño. _Gran movida, maestro… simplemente genial_. No podía creer aquello. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Cross? ¿Había seriamente perdido la razón? _Así se hace, esto seguramente nos hará parecer menos sospechosos…_

* * *

"¡_No_ soy parte de esto!" El exorcista peliblanco declaró con voz desesperada, dando lo mejor por que sonara en serio. Era obvio que Komui regresaría a su habitación después de un par de minutos, y ahora eran sólo ellos dos y Lenalee. "No tengo idea en qué estaba pensando mi maestro… Yo nunca…" Allen tartamudeó, intentando calmarse.

Komui observó al chico en silencio, y para sorpresa de Allen, no lucía molesto. Parecía claramente preocupado.

"Allen-kun… Nii-san…" Lenalee habló en un tono levemente desconcertado. Ella no entendía por qué su hermano estaba interrogando tanto a su amigo. Bueno, ciertamente, Cross era el maestro de Allen, ¿pero el chico no había dicho suficientemente claro que no sabía nada acerca de la desaparición del otro?

Era natural para ella pensar de esa forma, por supuesto, conforme a que todo el asunto de Walker siendo sospechoso de traición era algo de lo que sólo Komui, el departamento científico, su maestro y los superiores estaban conscientes. Ninguno de los amigos del peliblanco sabían de ese hecho, y Allen realmente esperaba que eso no cambiara en ningún momento.

… Porque todo aquello era sólo una gran basura, ¿cierto?

"Allen-kun." Komui se aproximó al exorcista peliblanco, ubicando ambas de sus manos en los hombros del chico, encontrándose con los ojos del otro en una mirada intensa. "Confío en ti." Las palabras del supervisor fueron dichas con sumo cuidado, dejando un impacto en ambos oyentes. "Y estoy de tu lado, sin importar como podrían lucir las cosas a veces… Es sólo que necesitas entender." Pausó por un momento, como dando un tiempo de preparación para lo que estaba a punto de decir. "La Central no piensa de la misma manera que yo. Puede que llegue el momento en que ya yo no pueda hacer más nada."

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Entonces Allen asintió con confianza, mostrando que lo entendía.

"Si eso llegara a pasar…" Komui continuó. "Quiero que salgas de aquí inmediatamente."

Los ojos de Lenalee se ensancharon en incredulidad.

El peliblanco siguió mirando a su supervisor, como si estuviese inafectado por las palabras, pero el mayor podría decir que algo había cambiado en los ojos del exorcista. La mirada de Allen cayó al suelo antes de que finalmente asintiera de nuevo.

Y sin decir nada más, Komui se volteó para irse.

"Komui-san." El peliblanco pronunció el nombre del mayor antes de aproximarse a la puerta. El supervisor se detuvo en su camino, girándose para mirar al chico una vez más. "Gracias."

* * *

"Allen-kun…" La voz de Lenalee estaba llena de preocupación. No entendía. ¿Por qué su hermano había dicho todas esas cosas? "Qué…"

"Lenalee." El chico le cortó, como si ni siquiera hubiese prestado atención a que ella quería preguntar algo. Miraba en la otra dirección al tiempo que hablaba. "Lo siento, pero… ¿podrías dejarme solo por un rato?"

* * *

Cuando la tarde llegó, Allen notó que mirar al techo se había convertido lentamente en un hábito suyo. Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, pensando aquellas cosas estúpidas de nuevo. Como si las cosas no estuviesen lo suficientemente mal desde antes. ¿Qué más podría ponerse peor?

La Orden se convirtió en su hogar; un lugar al que siempre podría regresar. Y ahora, ni siquiera sentía que siguiera perteneciendo ahí…

Esperaba que finalmente pudiera tener una oportunidad para hablar con su maestro, de algún modo. Y ahora Cross estaba incluso más fuera de su alcance. Simplemente, ¿qué se proponía ese estúpido General suyo?

… Allen seriamente tenía suficiente. Ya no sabía qué pensar o hacer.

Quería hablar con alguien. Quería sacar sus pensamientos de aquellas cosas insulsas. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería arrastrar a ninguno de sus amigos hasta ese desastre. No quería hacer que Lenalee se preocupara por él. No quería hacer que Lavi se preocupara por él… No quería que…

_Oh diablos, de ninguna manera_… Honestamente, Kanda era la última persona a la que debería mostrarle su debilidad. _Después de…_

Cada vez que pensaba acerca de su última conversación, sentía algo retorcerse en su estómago. Era repugnante…

Minutos más tarde, Allen se encontró a sí mismo en el baño, vomitando. No porque estuviese sintiéndose molesto o algo por el estilo –era la primera vez que el estrés se las arreglaba para afectarle tanto-. Cuando todo hubo acabado, se sentó en el frío piso, presionando su espalda contra la pared. Entonces cerró la mano en su pecho, esperando que el dolor amainara.

Tras un instante, el chico se calmó. Y entonces, algo se quebró. Sin poder evitarlo escuchó cómo sus respiraciones lentamente se convirtieron en sollozos, y antes de que lo supiera, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Simplemente no podía detenerse.

Allen no pudo recordar cual fue la última vez que lloró así de fuerte.

_Luzco como un zombie ahora_… Allen pensó para sí mismo cuando se cepillaba los dientes frente al espejo. Se sentía ligeramente avergonzado consigo mismo por haber llorado así, pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor ahora… No era como si alguien le hubiese visto haciéndolo, de cualquier modo.

…

_Okay, tal vez alguien lo hizo_. Le echó un vistazo resignado a su 'amigo' en el espejo. La sombra le estaba sonriendo, como siempre. _Sí, te amo también_. Allen seriamente se sentía con ganas de matar a alguien en ese instante.

De vuelta en su cuarto, el peliblanco se sentó en su cama, suspirando hondamente. Entonces cayó de nueva cuenta sobre ella. El lugar estaba tan callado… Por un corto instante su mente quedó en blanco, y encontró algo de relajación.

Antes de que sus pensamientos deambularan de vuelta a Kanda.

Allen frunció, abriendo sus ojos. ¿Tal vez debería ir y hablar con él después de todo? Si había algún problema, entonces debería ir e intentar resolverlo, ¿cierto? Porque aparentemente algo estaba mal. De otra manera no le molestaría de ese modo todo el maldito tiempo.

En definitiva, no habían llegado a terminar su anterior conversación, así que quizás ¿deberían? El chico no estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar con ello, pero al menos podrían intentar y enderezar algunas cosas.

_Como… uh…_

… Bueno, sólo pensar en ello no resolvería nada, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota de Nayru:** ¡Quería agradecerles de nuevo a todos por leer y por todos los maravillosos reviews! ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuán inspiradoras son esas palabras suyas?


	4. ¡Sal y juega!

_Notas de traductora:__ Porque sé que hay personas que lo han estado esperando por mucho tiempo, dejaré mis disculpas desesperadas al final del capítulo 8DU._

* * *

**Advertencias:** Algunas conversaciones Yullen serias, angst.

* * *

**~Gone Forever~  
C****apítulo 04: ¡Sal y juega!**

Tomó un rato más de intensa contemplación y rodar por la cama antes de que Allen finalmente aclarara su cabeza y recaudara el coraje para dejar su habitación. Y para el momento en que lo hizo, aún no estaba seguro de si lo que intentaba hacer era la cosa más sabia del mundo. Entonces, de nuevo, ¿qué podría pasar en el peor escenario del caso? Había sólo una forma de averiguarlo, ¿cierto?

Al menos era eso lo que el chico seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo cuando se encontró parado en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Kanda.

Mirando a su derecha e izquierda una vez más, Allen se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie más en el corredor además de él, y por suerte, al parecer las luces estaban en verde todo el tiempo.

_Bien…_

Tomando un respiro profundo, tocó a la puerta rápidamente, casi como queriendo prevenirse a sí mismo de pensarlo dos veces. Ahora que las ruedas se habían puesto en marcha, no había vuelta atrás.

Justo después de que hizo lo que hizo, sin embargo, la comprensión de una cosa le vino de golpe.

… ¿Qué hora era? Era tarde de noche, por Cristo. Obviamente el mejor de los momentos para hacerle una inesperada visita a alguien que ni siquiera le consideraba un conocido, mucho menos un amigo.

Incluso más horror se hizo aparente en el rostro del joven exorcista cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanda podría de hecho tomar su tardía visita de la manera equivocada, considerando lo que el pelinegro había dicho –o sugirió- la última vez.

_Gran movida, Allen_… El chico se pateó mentalmente, desesperado por encontrar alguna clase de solución rápida.

Desafortunadamente, ninguna idea brillante vino. Huir en ese momento no era ni siquiera una opción; si Kanda le descubría haciéndolo, realmente sólo quedaría como un tonto y probablemente moriría de la vergüenza.

Sorprendentemente, los segundos pasaron y nada ocurrió.

El peliblanco pestañeó un par de veces, entonces se relajó un poco cuando notó que nadie tenía la intención de abrir la puerta.

¿Tal vez Kanda ya estaba dormido? O quizás ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto, por lo que Allen sabía.

De cualquier modo, el chico no tenía la intención de reflexionar sobre las posibilidades, no aquí y no ahora, al menos. La señora Suerte debió haber estado de su lado en esta ocasión, así que debía ser agradecido y simplemente regresar a su habitación tan rápido como fuese posible.

"¿Sabes qué hora es?"

Allen saltó del shock, dejando salir un sonido de sorpresa, y casi se choca contra la puerta tras él cuando de repente escuchó la voz masculina viniendo de algún lado cercano. Se volteó abruptamente, sin importarle que sus ojos estuviesen ensanchados como dos monedas de plata.

"Ah, Kanda…" Buen momento, en serio. Tal vez la suerte no estaba de su lado después de todo, así como tampoco lo había estado los pasados días o semanas. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando alguien se le acercó justo entonces. "… Quería hablar con…"

"No hay nada de qué hablar." Kanda le cortó rotundamente, volteándose hacia su cuarto como si aquello fuese la cosa más natural del mundo en ese momento. E ignorando todo lo demás, retomó su camino hacia dentro.

La reacción de Allen fue un poco lenta al instante, pero se las arregló para atrapar la puerta en el último minuto, antes de que Kanda la cerrara justo frente sus narices. "¡E-Espera!"

Y entonces aquel fiero forcejeo estaba ocurriendo, y el peliblanco estaba muy consciente de que perdería la pelea, si no fuese por el pie que estaba impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara. Tras un par de segundos de no oír más que maldiciones siéndole espetadas, sin embargo, realmente empezó a dudar de sus acciones y a preguntarse si en verdad debería dejar ir el asunto y 'perderse' como Kanda deseaba tan apasionadamente.

Pero entonces, para más grande sorpresa de Allen, el pelinegro fue el que soltó la puerta primero, suspirando con molestia. Entonces se adentró en la habitación sin decir nada, aparentemente dejando al otro hacer lo que quisiera.

… El exorcista más joven supuso que podría entrar.

* * *

"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿cierto…?"

"Yo nunca te mentiría, Lenalee." Komui miró a su hermana con una expresión gentil, sonriendo levemente. "Sólo… Por favor, entiende. Es algo que no debería salir de la Central por ahora."

"Así que _hay_ algo malo…" La chica susurró, entristeciendo incluso más. "Nii-san, ¿qué hizo Allen…? ¿Qué está pasando…?" Lenalee supo que algo estaba mal desde que ese tipo Howard comenzó a acosar a su amigo sin una razón aparente. Y ahora, después de la conversación que atestiguó, la preocupación ya no la estaba dejando descansar ni un minuto.

Komui exhaló un suave suspiro, luego se acercó, dándole a su hermana un abrazo gentil. "Estoy seguro que Allen te contará todo él mismo cuando llegue el momento." El supervisor habló en tono convincente. "… Sólo cree en él por ahora. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Nii-san…" Lenalee abrazó fuerte en respuesta. Ella no entendía nada de eso. ¿Qué podría ser tan serio para que todos lo mantuvieran en secreto?

"Es duro para mí también." El hombre continuó después de un corto momento. "No te preocupes, Lenalee. Todo estará bien, estoy seguro de ello."

La exorcista se separó, mirando en los ojos de su hermano con una expresión de pena. Ella quería creer eso, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para convencerse a sí misma. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

"Vamos, trata de descansar un poco." Komui habló suavemente, ubicando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. "Tendremos un día ocupado mañana."

* * *

La atmósfera lúgubre fue probablemente lo primero que Allen notó después de dar un paso dentro. A pesar de que la estructura de la habitación era muy similar a la propia, de alguna manera sintió que de repente estaba en una dimensión completamente diferente.

Había una sola cama, y una mesa con un gran reloj de arena ubicado sobre ella. Con… ¿una flor de loto adentro?

_Así que este es el cuarto de Kanda_…

Cualquier observación más allá tendría que ser reservada para después, ya que el pelinegro le dio a su visitante una mirada intensa, justo después de que tomó asiento en la cama.

Allen cerró la puerta tras él gentilmente, entonces presionó su espalda contra ella, y simplemente permaneció ahí, no atreviéndose a moverse más adentro en la habitación. No todavía, al menos.

"Acerca de lo que dijiste…"

"Te dije que lo olvidaras." Kanda interrumpió al otro de nuevo, su voz afilada como una hojilla. Pero entonces la confianza en sí mismo pareció haber vacilado, pues rompió contacto visual con el chico. "No estaba pensando con coherencia cuando dije eso…"

… _Okay, tanto para esa parte_. Allen pensó para sí mismo, preguntándose acerca de otra forma para comenzar una conversación decente ahí. Kanda aparentemente no estaba de humor para hablar, pero de nuevo, él nunca lo estaba, así que no era algo nuevo. El exorcista más joven sabía que no sacaría mucho de aquella conversación hasta que la forzara. Y –maldito fuese todo- incluso si discutiendo era la única forma de que Kanda hablara, decidió ir de ese modo si era necesario.

"¿…Así que te estás echando atrás en tu propia palabra?" Allen habló con voz más confiada, a pesar de que aún no estaba seguro si forzar el asunto de ese modo era una cosa del todo sabia. Principalmente porque él mismo no sabía a qué estaba tratando de llegar. "Pensé que odiabas a las personas que no mantenían sus promesas."

La observación del albino devolvió hacia él la mirada de Kanda, mostrando una mezcla de rabia, ligera incredulidad y confusión justo entonces.

"¿…O tienes miedo de que me haya tomado eso del modo equivocado?" Allen continuó, al tiempo que el mayor se quedó en silencio.

"¿Qué modo equivocado?" Kanda finalmente preguntó, irritado. "¿…No fui lo suficientemente claro?"

Hubo silencio por un momento, entonces el más joven tragó nerviosamente antes de que hablara de nuevo. "¿…Cómo se supone que acostarte conmigo va a mejorar aunque sea un poco las cosas?"

La mirada del pelinegro se volvió una despectiva. "Porque aparentemente eso es lo que tú querías en primer lugar."

Allen parpadeó, levemente tomado fuera de base por la respuesta. "¡Yo quería ayudarte, Kanda!" Frunció el ceño, intentando sonar como que lo decía en serio.

"Claro." El mayor se sobrepuso. "Y si alguien más terminase en la misma situación, los ayudarías también, ¿cierto?" Su voz tenía un tono sarcástico en ella.

El peliblanco apretó sus puños en irritación. "¡Al menos no soy un bastardo sin corazón a quien nadie le importa un demonio!" De acuerdo, tal vez eso estaba un poco pasado de la raya, porque Allen ya había tenido suficientes oportunidades para darse cuenta de que Kanda no era en el interior completamente lo que era en el exterior, pero de algún modo no le importaba ahora.

"Al menos no soy un idiota irrazonable que tiraría su vida por cualquiera." El mayor rebatió, aparentemente también molesto, pero haciendo un mejor trabajo al mantener su compostura.

"Eres tan…" Allen se detuvo a sí mismo de terminar eso, dejando salir un gran gruñido de irritación. "No, está bien, sólo… detengámonos aquí." El chico trató de comportarse y calmarse, exhalando un largo suspiro. "Vamos en círculos de nuevo. No vine aquí para discutir contigo."

"Pudiste haberme engañado." Kanda no parecía estar convencido.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Estás en eso de nuevo! Por Dios, Kanda, ¿no podemos hablar como gente normal por una vez en nuestras vidas?" Allen finalmente se impulsó a sí mismo a moverse de la puerta y acercarse a su compañero, tomando asiento en el suelo del otro lado de la cama, intentando no aproximarse demasiado para la comodidad de Kanda y suya. "¿Por qué exactamente estás tan molesto?"

"¡Tú eres el único que tiene algún un maldito problema aquí!" El pelinegro le chasqueó, alzando su voz esta vez. "¿Viniste aquí sólo para irritarme de nuevo?"

Allen trató de ignorar esos últimos comentarios, asumiendo que sólo los llevarían a más peleas sin sentido. Esa no era la dirección que quería tomar. "… Estás molesto porque no recuerdas nada, ¿es eso?"

"¡Estoy molesto porque te metes en los asuntos de otra gente sin pensarlo dos veces!" Kanda bramó inmediatamente. "Confía más en las demás personas, ¿quieres?"

"… Ah." El albino pausó por un momento, sobresaltado… ¿Kanda de hecho se había referido a que quería que Allen confiara más en él? ¿Estaba molesto porque no le dejó manejar la situación por sí mismo? "Pero… pudiste haber muerto…"

"¡No moriría!" El mayor bufó.

"¡…No podías esperar que simplemente me sentara y observara cuando tu vida estaba al borde!" Allen se quejó.

"¿Estás sordo?" Las creencias de Kanda no parecieron cambiar en lo más mínimo. "¡Te estoy diciendo que yo no moriría!"

El exorcista más joven hizo silencio y siguió mirando al hombre frente a él, ligera confusión invadiéndole. Y antes de que lo supiera, el sentimiento de culpa se estaba abriendo paso dentro de su pecho. "Así que de hecho es mi culpa, yo…" Allen pausó, llevando su vista al suelo al tiempo que el entendimiento le golpeaba. "Tú… tú tienes razón. No tenía derecho a hacer tal decisión por mi cuenta… Yo–"

"Por el amor de Dios, sólo no empieces a lloriquearme ahora." Kanda rodó los ojos, hablando en un tono calmo de nuevo. "Eso simplemente… no debió haber pasado. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Komui, de cualquier forma?"

Súbitamente una sonrisa ligera recorrió su camino a los labios de Allen, pero no había malicia en ella. "Bueno… tuve mis maneras de convencerlo."

Kanda alzó una ceja ante eso. No, seriamente, aparte de molestarle como el infierno, el exorcista más joven era un real misterio para él algunas veces. Aunque era preferible esperar a que el infierno se congelara antes de que el pelinegro lo admitiera, Allen había cambiado desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Esa molesta ingenuidad y el ser irrazonable seguían ahí en él, pero… algo estaba realmente fuera de lugar ahora y entonces. Y cada vez que el más joven hacía comentarios raros como esos, Kanda no podía evitar sino tomarlos como broma, pues estaba convencido de que Allen no era él mismo cuando actuaba de esa forma. Probablemente no le importaría una mierda nada de ello, si no fuera por el hecho de que llegaba al punto en que algunas veces le perturbaba.

"Komui fue quien sugirió buscarte un compañero, en caso que no lo supieras." Allen continuó con voz compuesta, la seriedad de vuelta a sus rasgos. "… Sólo alégrate de que Lenalee o Miranda no tomaron mi lugar."

Kanda fue dejado estupefacto sólo al oír eso. Qué demonios, ¿se suponía que eso era una broma, o seriamente Komui había perdido su jodida cabeza? Si él hubiese terminado con… las obvias consecuencias de acostarse con una mujer, seriamente hubiese asesinado a cualquiera que fuese responsable de ello. Incluso si era el supervisor, no le hubiese importado… Demonios, no, ni siquiera quería imaginarse tal escenario.

Pero las cosas pudieron realmente haber terminado peor de lo que lo hicieron, ahora que Kanda lo pensaba.

Odio era la emoción dominante que él sentía por Allen –no mucho había cambiado desde que se conocieron por primera vez, y de alguna manera el pelinegro estaba convencido de que no cambiaría a lo largo de lo que viviera, no importa lo que pasara. Walker era simplemente una de esas personas que él no podía soportar. Por eso, el hecho de que le hubiese causado al otro dolor de un modo u otro no era algo de lo que se debería sentir prácticamente culpable. El albino fue el que se lo buscó, de todas formas, así que simplemente obtuvo lo que se merecía. Tal vez podría aprender una cosa o dos de su propia estupidez. Esas acciones descuidadas suyas irritaban a Kanda infinitamente, y era aquella probablemente una de las principales razones por las que el exorcista mayor odiaba tanto al otro.

¿Pero no hacía eso más fáciles las cosas?

Si tan solo…

"Um…" Allen fue quien rompió con el incómodo silencio que de algún modo cayó entre ellos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro. "Kanda, ¿ese… asunto de la deuda sigue válido?" Preguntó, inseguro.

Entre todo, no habían terminado de decidir eso al final, ¿cierto?

El mayor pestañeó una vez, preguntándose qué demonios se traía ese idiota esta vez. Pero no necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para darle una respuesta a esa pregunta.

"¿…Qué es lo que quieres?"

* * *

"Permíteme repetirme." Una voz masculina hizo eco a través del salón. "Tú no me secuestraste. Yo te _dejé_ secuestrarme."

"Oh, pero claro." Tyki fue quien respondió, intentando sonar perplejo. "No esperaríamos menos de un General."

"¿Les importaría detenerse ya?" Road interrumpió la conversación. "Si no los conociera, en serio pensaría que están intentando coquetear entre ustedes."

Cross miró en dirección a Tyki, sonriendo con suficiencia. "Siento decepcionarte, chico. No eres mi tipo."

"_Aww_, ¡ahora rompiste su corazón!" La mayor Noé sonó entretenida. Saltó haciéndose paso hacia el General y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello de manera juguetona. Las pesadas cadenas que estaban actualmente restringiendo sus movimientos hicieron un sonido metálico. "¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces, hmm?"

"Lo siento, no voy con el loli tampoco." Marian trató de lucir inafectado.

"¿Podrías por favor dejar de jugar con el enemigo?" Lulubell súbitamente apareció de detrás de la esquina. "Necesitamos movernos rápido."

"Ahora, ella es alguien por quien podría caer." Cross admitió, a pesar de que era obvio que no iba en serio en nada de lo que decía que respectara a ese tema, hasta ahora.

Lulubell simplemente intentó ignorarlo.

"¿Planeando atacar la central con mi apariencia ahora?" El General pelirrojo súbitamente habló con más dignidad. "¿Piensan que todos ellos son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para caer con algo así?"

"¿No estás ya bajo sospecha?" Road le sonrió con astucia. "Pobre Allen, probablemente romperás su corazón también."

Cross sonrió de regreso. "Así que de hecho pasarás por todos esos problemas sólo para atraer a mi idiota aprendiz. No debería estar sorprendido."

El súbito sonido de las cadenas golpeando el suelo hizo a la chica pestañear en ligera confusión. Saltó lejos del General abruptamente.

"Calma, no haré nada." Marian habló con voz despreocupada, al tiempo que ajustaba sus ropas y estrechaba sus manos. _No todavía, al menos_. "Incómodas estas cosas, ¿no lo creen?"

Nadie se movió mientras los tres Noé miraban a Cross en silencio.

"Chico." El pelirrojo súbitamente se volteó en dirección a Tyki una vez más. "¿Me prestarías un cigarro?"

* * *

Mientras Kanda estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Allen también estaba perdido en los suyos –a pesar de que eran muy, muy diferentes comparados a los del otro. Y el chico más joven no podía evitar sino preguntarse de donde salieron tan de repente, pero de alguna manera lo hicieron. Incluso si se dijo a sí mismo que era la última cosa que debería preguntar justo entonces, aún así, él simplemente…

"¿Podría…?" Allen tragó nerviosamente. Llevó su vista al suelo, sonrojándose ligeramente. _Que demonios estoy pensando_… El chico se preguntó a sí mismo de nuevo, confundido. Kanda lo mataría por esto. No había forma… Pero al mismo tiempo, el pensamiento simplemente no le dejaría en paz.

"¿…Puedo besarte?"

A decir verdad, Allen simplemente encontraba algo incómodo que hubiesen terminado juntos en la cama y ni siquiera hubiese habido un chance de besarse antes. ¿Era tan estúpido pensar eso? No tenía idea, pero aquello era simplemente algo que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento.

"¿…Qué?" Como era de esperarse, Kanda fue completamente descolocado por la pregunta.

"Porque… nunca tuvimos la oportunidad antes." El peliblanco extendió el tema más allá, intentando sonar más confidente. "… Y simplemente tengo ganas."

El japonés se quedó quieto. "¿Las hormonas están sacando lo mejor de ti?" Y si eso suponía ser un desprecio, seguramente sonó un poco demasiado serio para tratarse de uno.

La pregunta hizo a Allen ver a los ojos del otro nuevamente, pero su mirada estaba llena de algo que Kanda no podía captar muy bien. "¿Asustado?"

¿Qué, estaba él intentando convertir aquello en un reto ahora? Las agallas de ese bastardo, ¿qué demonios estaba tratando de sacar? El mayor se mantuvo sin movimiento por un instante, antes de cerrar sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

"Supongo que dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras…" Kanda estaba aparentemente molesto consigo mismo ahora también.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Allen estaba simplemente observándolo.

_Dios, debo estar perdiendo mi jodida cabeza_. El pelinegro suspiró. "¿Entonces? ¿Te vas a sentar ahí toda la noche?"

La invitación le dio coraje al chico para moverse, al tiempo que lentamente se hacía camino cerca del otro. Su primer pensamiento fue sentarse al lado de Kanda en la cama, pero algo en lo profundo de su mente le dijo que escogiera una opción más temeraria.

El pelinegro se arqueó a sí mismo un poco hacia atrás, dándole a Allen una mirada de irritación mientras el chico se sentaba en su regazo, encarándole. Y Kanda luchó contra la súbita urgencia de golpearlo por ello. "No te pongas tan jodidamente engreído, tú–"

Su voz tuvo una muerte miserable antes de que llegara a terminar, de todas formas.

Ambos, los ojos de Allen y de Kanda se abrieron ampliamente en shock. No se movieron, preguntándose –o mejor dicho esperando que el súbito golpe a la puerta fuese sólo sus imaginaciones.

Pero la puerta se abrió incluso antes de que tuviesen chance de reaccionar.

"Yuu, hay–" El nuevo visitante se detuvo en seco de su camino, justo después de entrar al cuarto, pestañeando. "Uh…"

Y hubo silencio.

_Lúgubre_ silencio.

* * *

**Notas de Nayru:** Para ser honesta con ustedes, este capítulo no resultó exactamente como originalmente lo tenía planeado. Terminé editándolo muchas veces. También corté la historia en un lugar diferente del que quería, principalmente porque todo tomó más espacio a desarrollar de lo que asumí, pero supongo que eso es de hecho algo bueno.

Estaba dudosa del desarrollo de la conversación de Kanda y Allen, porque al final fue difícil llegar a las cosas que planeaba que pasaran. Kanda me pareció simplemente OOC para mi gusto –él es realmente difícil de escribir cuando quieres que haga cosas que supuestamente nunca pensaría en hacer. Supongo que sólo impulsé las cosas en dirección para que todo funcionara de algún modo…

* * *

_Notas de traductora:__ Ok, así que este fue el tan esperado capítulo 4. Bien, ahora, ¡lo sé! ¡Mátenme, tomatéenme, aniquílenme, manden a la mafia tras mío! Merezco eso y mucho más porque hasta me da miedo mirar la fecha de la última actualización._

_He sido totalmente irresponsable y no tengo excusa porque he estado de vacaciones. ¿Qué decir? Me dispersé y al final no me ponía a traducir como tenía planeado desde mucho, mucho antes. Y en verdad lo siento porque realmente quería hacerlo, y también por la gente a la que le gustó y lo siguió hasta aquí._

_Así que por todos ustedes, y porque esta historia realmente me encanta, NO PIENSO DEJAR DE TRADUCIRLA. No importa cuanto tarde, y espero que no sea tanto como esta vez._

_A todos los que han leído, dejado reviews, puesto alertas o agregado a favoritos. ¡Infinitas gracias!_

_Le dedico esto especialmente a __**Mandragorapurple**__ por todo su grandísimo apoyo y enorme paciencia con lo que respecta a mi vaga persona. Y por supuesto, a __**colette-hatake**__ por amenazarme tan efectivamente y no dejarme caer en la vagancia nuevamente cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo._

_8D_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Oh, esto se irá poniendo cada vez mejor._


	5. Anhelando el desastre

_Notas de traductora:__ ¡Y aquí vengo con el 5to capítulo! Infinitas gracias a todos por su entendimiento y paciencia, me ha hecho considerar volverme más responsable. Espero que disfruten esta entrega tanto como las anteriores C8. _

_Mis advertencias personales, lenguaje subido de tono mayormente por parte de Kanda –que personalmente disfruto por ser una persona retorcida-, pero ya todos estamos acostumbrados, ¿cierto? Ya nada puede sorprendernos 8D_

_Una última cosa. Para quien no lo sabía, al parecer recientemente la Real Academia Española dictaminó que ya la palabra "sólo" (que llevaba tilde para diferenciarse de "solo", referente a soledad) ya no se acentuará. Así que por eso dejé de ponerle tilde, o eso espero, la costumbre me gana._

* * *

**Advertencias:** Violencia, implicaciones de Lavi/Lenalee, temas sexuales y algo de buena acción Yullen.

* * *

**~Gone Forever~  
Capítulo 05: Anhelando el desastre**

* * *

Okay, tal vez un puñado de cosas extrañas sucedió últimamente, Lavi había dado fe de ello. La vida en la Orden Oscura estaba siempre llena de sorpresas. ¿Pero esto? Esto era simplemente una exageración. El momento en que dio un paso en la habitación de Kanda, su cerebro sufrió una seria disfunción.

Allen probablemente estaba en una situación similar, pues no podía exactamente rememorar todo lo que pasó con detalle, tan sólo un segundo después de que el pelirrojo entró en escena.

Antes de que el chico lo supiera, estaba tirado en el piso, con tan solo un doloroso recuerdo de la fuerza impactante que lo empujó hasta ahí. Lavi ni siquiera se movió cuando Kanda avanzó hacia él.

Simplemente todo pasó demasiado rápido.

"Primero que todo." El pelinegro habló a través de dientes rechinantes, aparentemente tratando de retener su ira. "Esto _no_ es lo que piensas."

Agarrando a Lavi por el cuello, Kanda lo impactó brutalmente contra la pared, donde lo mantuvo firme con sus manos. El pelirrojo solo observó a su atacante en shock.

"Segundo; ¡tú nunca has visto esto, para empezar!" El japonés alzó su voz, presionando al otro contra la roca fría incluso más fuerte.

Lavi levantó ambas manos ligeramente frente a él, como si quisiera hacer un gesto para que el otro se calmara, pero no parecía funcionar en lo más mínimo.

"Y lo _tercero_ de todo." Kanda bufó peligrosamente. "¿Cuántas _malditas __veces_ tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar?"

"… D-De hecho toqué." Lavi tartamudeó, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea decir cualquier cosa en ese instante.

"¿Y me oíste decir que podías entrar?" El pelinegro gruñó de tal manera que incluso Allen de repente comenzó a sentirse aterrado de él.

"Yuu… no puedo… respirar…" El pelirrojo empezó a murmurar en un tono suprimido.

La última palabra hizo a Allen despertar de su estado desconcertado instantáneamente. El chico se puso de pie en cuestión de milisegundos. Al tiempo que abría la boca, intentando decir algo que los hiciera detenerse, Lavi fue liberado y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Kanda rechinó los dientes y apretó sus puños. Dios, tenía ganas de matarlos a ambos en ese momento.

"¿Qué mierda pasa con ustedes últimamente? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí a esta hora?"

Lavi tragó, conteniendo su aliento. "…A-Ahora nada." Sin ponerle trabas a nada más, se levantó torpemente, retirándose a la entrada. "¡L-Lo siento!" Y entonces se había ido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí abruptamente.

"Um…" Allen finalmente encontró su voz, sintiéndose algo inseguro de súbito. "¿No deberíamos intentar explicarle las cosas…?" A pesar de la situación incómoda, de hecho se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, y quería disculparse con Lavi por ello. Después de todo, había sido su idea, para empezar…

"¡Como si me importara!" Kanda espetó, haciendo a Allen tensarse de nuevo.

Bueno, al menos su voz estaba mucho más calmada ahora.

* * *

"¡L-Lavi!" Allen llamó, siguiendo a su amigo a través del comedor en un apuro.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en su camino tan pronto escuchó la voz del chico, volteándose en dirección a ella. Le tomó un momento al otro poder alcanzarlo.

"¡L-Lo siento por eso!" El más joven masculló, un ligero sonrojo aparente en su faz. "Realmente no es lo que piensas…"

Lavi aún estaba intentando contener su sorpresa y confusión, las cuales estaban escritas por toda su cara. "No, está bien… Yuu tiende a exagerar así, estoy acostumbrado a ello a estas alturas." Habló en un tono sorprendentemente calmado. "Soy yo el que debería disculparse." Entonces pausó, pestañeando. "Pero… _Wow_, Allen. No lo sabía."

El chico miró a su amigo haciendo un gesto tonto al tiempo que sonreía con incomodidad. "¿Tienes un minuto…?"

* * *

"Así que básicamente, estás intentando decirme…" Lavi habló cuando Allen parecía haber terminado su parte de la historia. "Que tú hiciste todo eso por Yuu sólo para poder salvarlo."

Los dos se mudaron al cuarto de Walker al final, figurándose que sería el mejor lugar para una conversación privada al momento. Bookman se encontraba en el cuarto compartido del pelirrojo justo entonces, y en cualquier otro lugar siempre existía la posibilidad de alguien espiando. Las paredes tenían oídos, después de todo. O eso decían.

"Y que él está completamente molesto contigo por hacerlo." Lavi continuó, alzando su dedo índice. "Pero al mismo tiempo, también se siente endeudado contigo de alguna manera."

Allen solo asintió.

"Y tú te sentaste en su regazo pidiendo un beso, porque…"

"Tenía curiosidad, supongo…" El más joven finalmente habló, con la inquietud llenando su voz mientras enterraba la cara en sus rodillas. "Ni yo mismo sé ahora en qué estaba pensando…"

"No hay nada malo con eso, Allen." Dijo Lavi en un tono reconfortante, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Podremos ser exorcistas, pero seguimos siendo humanos…" Comentó de súbito.

___Podré ser el futuro Bookman, pero también soy humano_… Lavi pensó para sí vagamente. Es algo que vino a notar después de su inesperado viaje al Arca de los Noé. Las memorias del mundo que Road creó frente a él de repente regresaron, pero intentó sacudirlas. Sabía que era algo en que sería mejor ni siquiera pensar, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo algunas veces.

El pelirrojo súbitamente alzó una ceja, sonriendo de manera burlona. "Hey, ¿no te había besado Road antes?"

"¡E-Eso difícilmente contó!" Allen levantó la mirada, ruborizándose. "¡De todas formas no fue ni siquiera un beso real!"

Lavi sonrió pícaramente de nuevo. "Bueno, no importa. Yuu pretendía dejarte hacerlo, ¿cierto?" Su voz sonó tanto divertida como impresionada. "Realmente eres algo, Allen. El Yuu que conozco no dejaría ni siquiera que nadie se le acercara a un solo metro. Esto debe significar algo."

"¡N-No digas cosas estúpidas!" El chico más joven miró a su amigo con ojos ensanchados, aparentemente tomado fuera de base por lo que justo había oído. "Kanda nunca… ¿Q-Qué estás si quiera insinuando?... Yo no…"

"Relájate, Allen. Está bien." Lavi rió, alzando la mano para palmear a su amigo en la cabeza. "Lo entiendo. Simplemente eres tan entretenido de fastidiar algunas veces."

* * *

Kanda estaba acostado de lado, de cara a la pared. Se fue directo a la cama al momento en que el idiota Moyashi dejó su habitación.

Maldición, qué situación tan vergonzosa. El pelinegro estaba molesto consigo mismo por si quiera permitir que algo así sucediera. Apartando los molestos intentos de Lavi de inmiscuirse en su vida todo el tiempo, simplemente ¿en qué demonios estaba pensado para dejar a Walker hacer eso? Debió haber dicho 'no' sin pensarlo dos veces, quizás cagarlo a golpes por incluso preguntarle tal cosa. Lo mismo iba para Lavi.

Y por sobre todo, en primer lugar, ¿por qué diantres estaba pensando en cosas tan estúpidas? A quién le importaba qué pensaran los otros de él, a Kanda no. Nunca le había importado.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron perezosamente, cuando escuchó un suave toque a la puerta. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por moverse cuando alguien entró al cuarto cortamente después.

"¿…Estás dormido?" La voz tenue de Allen rompió el silencio.

Cierto, Kanda debió haber sabido que él regresaría.

"No." El pelinegro contestó en un tono bajo.

El chico más joven se movió cerca, e incluso si Kanda no podía verle hacerlo, podía sentir el movimiento. Al siguiente instante, había un peso adicional en la cama. "¿…Me estabas esperando?" Allen súbitamente preguntó en una voz que sonó medio burlona e inclusive medio seductora en los oídos del otro.

Kanda frunció el ceño todavía más; Walker estaba en eso de nuevo. "Por la mierda, detente con eso. Estoy enfermo y cansado de tus juegos retorcidos. Ve a molestar a alguien más si estás tan interesado."

Ouch. El exorcista más joven se acurrucó por un corto momento, notando que la pequeña conmoción de antes obviamente le había pegado al otro. "Bien, hazlo a tu modo." Allen se encogió de hombros, luciendo resignado de repente. "¿…Aún quieres continuar donde lo dejamos?"

Ese idiota probablemente no lo dejaría ser hasta que no obtuviese lo que quería, ¿cierto? Incluso si Kanda falló en encontrarle sentido a aquello, de hecho había prometido compensarle las cosas de algún modo…

El pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro, finalmente moviéndose para sentarse. "Como sea."

Allen no estaba seguro si eso suponía ser un 'sí' o un 'no' hasta que Kanda se giró para observarlo. A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro del otro, el albino se figuró que el mayor probablemente sólo quería acabar con aquello tan rápido como fuera posible.

_Bueno,__ aquí__ va __nada __de __nuevo_…

Aún un poco dubitativo, el más joven se impulsó a sí mismo a moverse, haciéndose camino al regazo de Kanda una vez más. No tenía idea de por qué se empeñaba en sentarse ahí, en primer lugar, pero de alguna manera lo hacía.

La expresión facial en la cara del pelinegro le dijo que no estaba convencido con la idea en lo absoluto, pero suficientemente sorprendente, no hubo mayores objeciones esta vez.

Y ahí estaban, mirándose uno al otro en silencio, mientras Allen se preguntaba si todavía debería decir algo o solo ir de una vez directo al negocio. De alguna manera la mera idea lo puso nervioso de súbito. La manera en que Kanda lo miraba simplemente hizo que la confianza en sí mismo se fuera por el drenaje en un solo instante.

"Realmente eres inútil." El mayor comentó de repente, luciendo indiferente ante toda la situación.

_Cállate_. Allen hizo una mueca, acercando su cara. Tomó otro segundo antes de que su expresión se suavizara, y finalmente cerrara los ojos, presionando sus labios con los del otro hombre.

Fue solo un toque inocente. El albino comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos, rozando sus labios gentilmente contra los de Kanda. Tras un par de segundos, sin embargo, empezó a preguntarse si es que estaba haciendo algo mal, pues no había reacción del otro lado.

Desalentado por el hecho, se alejó.

Kanda solo le estaba observando con su usual fruncimiento, que estaba lentamente comenzando a enfadar a Allen.

Abochornado, el chico le dio a su compañero una mirada de indignación.

Y entonces, después de un corto momento, el mayor cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un hondo suspiro, como si finalmente aclarara sus pensamientos sobre algo. Alcanzó el cuello del otro, tirando de él hasta acercarlo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Allen se ensancharon cuando finalmente sintió la lengua de Kanda deslizarse por su labio inferior atrevidamente. Descolocado por el inesperado gesto, el chico abrió su boca casi inmediatamente, garantizándole mayor acceso al otro. Al tiempo que la lengua ajena se rozaba contra la propia, dejó salir un gruñido sordo, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

Esto era tan diferente a la vez que Road le había besado… Tal vez Kanda no fuera un experto en ello –tal como él mismo no lo era- pero el sentimiento en sí le hizo olvidarse de tales detalles. Era… un poco incómodo, tal vez, pero al mismo tiempo también se sentía algo bien.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos profundizaran el beso, mientras el albino se dejaba abierto a la sensación por completo.

Y si había algo de lo que Allen debió haber estado seguro, era que obviamente había terminado disfrutando aquello mucho más de lo que debería.

_Whoa__… __Espera__ un __segundo_.

¿No estaban las cosas saliéndose un poco de control?

En el momento en que Allen regresó a la realidad, Kanda estaba recostado con su espalda presionada a la cama, y… para horror del chico, estaba encima del otro, sus labios aún juntos. No tenía idea si Kanda había perdido el balance o si lo hacía intencionalmente, pero el hecho _era_ que estaban acostados uno encima del otro. Y Allen seguramente no podía recordar haberlo empujado o algo parecido.

"¿…Kanda?" El más joven preguntó mientras se apartaba, mirando a su compañero con algo de desconcierto.

Estaban ambos colorados, y en momento en que Allen se retiró para sentarse en las caderas de Kanda, deseó nunca haberlo hecho. Justo entonces le ocurrió que su sangre se las arregló para viajar a otro lado además de su cerebro… y también la de Kanda, aparentemente.

"… O hacemos esto o te largas."

"¿Q-Qué?" Allen gritó en incredulidad.

"¿Estás intentando hacerte el tonto o realmente eres así de idiota?" Kanda apretó los dientes, luciendo enojado de nuevo, al tiempo que el rojo en su cara se intensificaba, también.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por Yuu?" Lavi preguntó curiosamente de súbito.

"_Lavi_…" Allen pronunció el nombre del otro en voz baja, como si hubiese sido ofendido por la pregunta.

El pelirrojo sonrió socarrón ante su amigo, tirando burlonamente de su hombro. "Vamos, hablo en serio."

El chico frunció el ceño con molestia. "¡C-Claro que no!"

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Nada de nada?" El otro insistió.

"Qué demonios, Lavi." Allen torció el gesto. "¡Él es un chico!"

"Eso no te detuvo de querer besarlo." El pelirrojo apuntó sin rodeos.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué estás insinuando?" Bromas aparte, el menor se tornó súbitamente serio. "Sólo… No. No importa." Cerró sus ojos, girando en la otra dirección. "¿… Quien tendría sentimientos por tal bastardo corazón de piedra, de todos modos?"

"_¿Oh?_" Lavi alzó una ceja. "Eso no es lo que tú realmente piensas de él, ¿cierto?"

¿Qué demonios se traían con aquella conversación? "… Bueno, tal vez no." Allen admitió, luciendo enojado. "Pero aún así eso no cambia el hecho de que _no_ me gusta."

"Bueno, de acuerdo… Si tú lo dices." Incluso si Lavi finalmente parecía haber desechado el tema, no sonaba muy convencido. "Dime, Allen…" Comenzó de nuevo. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?"

_Oh,__ Dios_. "¿No acabas de hacerlo justo ahora?" El menor observó a su amigo de nuevo, suspirando en derrota. "¿…Qué es?"

"Uh…" Lavi se detuvo a pensar por un momento. "¿Te gusta alguien más, entonces?"

Allen pestañeó, no esperando realmente tal pregunta. "Um…"

"¿Lenalee, por ejemplo?" El pelirrojo añadió rápidamente.

Eso, en cambio, hizo al más joven llevar su vista al suelo.

Bueno, no era como si el pensamiento no le hubiese cruzado por la mente antes, pero… De alguna manera nunca había cavilado mucho sobre ello. Allen no estaba seguro si es que lo que sentía por Lenalee alguna vez había ido más allá de las fronteras de la amistad.

"No lo sé." Contestó tan honestamente como pudo. "Ella es… Ella es como una hermana para mí, creo."

Lavi parecía bastante sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, supongo." Allen miró a su amigo. "¿…Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ah, por ninguna razón. Sólo… curiosidad." El otro hizo caso omiso. "Siempre tuve la impresión… de que tú sí sentías algo por ella, supongo." _Es__ la __manera __como __la __miras __todo __el __tiempo_…

"Bueno, supongo que soy un poco sobre protector con ella…" Allen sonrió. "Pero eso también es así con todos los demás, ¿no es cierto? Incluso Kanda…" El chico siguió, mientras comenzaba a recordar sus enfrentamientos con el Conde del Milenio y los Noé en Edo.

Esos eran los instantes. Aún podía recordar cuán feliz se sentía de poder ver a todos de nuevo. Y cómo él y Kanda amenazaron sus gargantas el momento en que se vieron. Él estaba simplemente alegre de que nada hubiese cambiado durante su ausencia. Eso fue justo antes de que terminaran en el Arca. Aún antes…

"¿Qué hay de ti, Lavi?" El peliblanco preguntó de repente. "Tú te preocupas por Lenalee también, ¿no es así?"

Lavi pestañeó, aparentemente descolocado por la pregunta. Entonces una sonrisa incómoda apareció en sus labios. "C-Claro que lo hago."

Allen también pestañeó ante el otro de regreso. "¿Lavi…?"

¿Qué, había dicho algo malo? "¿Huh?"

"Te estás sonrojando." El más joven sentenció rotundamente.

"¿Ah?" El mayor comenzó a revolver la parte trasera de su cabeza torpemente. "¿L-Lo estoy?"

_No__ me __digas_… Los ojos de Allen se ensancharon mientras se daba cuenta de lo que podría ir el asunto. "Lavi, tú…"

"¿Q-Qué?" El pelirrojo tartamudeó en pánico. "No creas…"

"¡Idiota!" Allen alzó su voz de súbito, moviéndose para darle una mirada más cercana a su amigo. "¡No me digas que te has estado conteniendo todo este tiempo sólo por mí!"

Lavi estaba descolocado.

Y así también Allen.

"Oh, chico…" El pelirrojo suspiró, sintiéndose incómodo de repente. "Qué calamidad."

"No bromeo…" El menor dijo más para sí mismo. "Lavi, a ti de hecho te gusta Le–na_mpfh__–_" La mano del otro le detuvo de terminar aquello.

Lavi le miró con una expresión facial que podía ser descrita como 'di una palabra más y te mato'. Bueno, tal vez no tan literalmente, pero aún así. "Esto, mi querido amigo, se queda entre nosotros."

Allen se quitó la mano del otro, al tiempo que su mirada se oscurecía y una sonrisa ladina se hacía camino a sus labios. "Lo mismo va para el asunto de antes."

El pelirrojo le sonrió al otro chico de regreso. "No tengo _idea_ de qué estás hablando."

* * *

Allen estaba sencillamente corto de palabras. Kanda iba en serio, ¿verdad? Pero –Dios fuese maldito- no deberían… De ninguna manera, realmente no deberían…

"P-Pero…" Fue todo lo que el albino pudo arreglárselas para mascullar. De algún modo su vista cayó sobre sus manos, que estaban ubicadas cerca de la cintura de Kanda, y ahora no podía detenerse de examinar las formas del otro.

Qué demonios, eso estaba simplemente mal en tantas maneras…

¿Qué Kanda no lo odiaba? Allen fracasó en entender la situación por completo. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando Kanda? ¿Qué estaban pensando ambos…?

¿Por qué mierda aquella proposición inmoral sonaba repentinamente tan tentadora?

"Yo… sigo adolorido." Allen admitió de repente, avergonzado.

"Tch. Idiota, te dije que te recuperaras apropiadamente primero." Kanda habló como si no fuese de mucha importancia. "…Bueno, de cualquier manera, no veo problema con eso."

El chico frunció. "Bien, _discúlpame_, pero yo sí."

"Estúpido, ¡no es eso a lo que me refiero!" El exorcista mayor espetó; aquel idiota era tan denso algunas veces. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije un tiempo antes?"

Allen miró a su compañero, dubitativo, al tiempo que comenzaba a recordar su conversación pasada. Y entonces le vino de golpe.

'_Cuando te sientas mejor… Te dejaré el camino libre conmigo.'_

"Tú… no puedes estar hablando en serio." El albino murmuró silente, mientras sentía un puñado de sangre en sus mejillas de nuevo. _De__ ninguna__ forma_…

El mayor gruñó. "Ese fue el trato, ¿cierto?"

"P-Pero, Kanda… No." Allen tragó nerviosamente. ¿Realmente el otro le dejaría hacer aquello…? "No." Repitió. "No quiero lastimarte."

Dios, él no tenía paciencia para eso. "Y yo lastimándote sí está bien, ¿verdad? Maldito hipócrita." Kanda habló en tono bajo. "¿O eres masoquista?"

"¿Kanda…?" ¿Qué demonios se traía tan de repente?

"Tch, no estoy hecho de azúcar, si no lo has notado."

"Pero–"

_Alguien__ mátelo_… "Te quejas como una niña, ¿lo sabías?"

Allen sintió un tic. Ese idiota estaba intentando provocarle ahora, ¿no es así? Bueno, si era así, estaba haciendo un trabajo de la puta madre con ello.

Kanda se tensó mientras súbitamente sintió la mano del otro deslizarse bajo su camisa cuello tortuga, solo lo suficiente para llegarle al estómago, entonces se detuvo.

"Te vas a arrepentir." Allen apuntó en tono serio, como si quisiera darle al otro un último chance de reconsiderarlo. Había algo predador en su mirada repentinamente.

"Habla por ti mismo."

Cierto, ¿desde cuando Kanda escuchaba a alguien?

* * *

_Notas de traductora:__ ¿Sorprendidos? A puesto que sí. Supongo que aunque este fic sea y seguirá siendo firmemente Yullen, todo puede suceder, ¿cierto?_

_ 8D Así que les dejaré con la intriga hasta que mis neuronas vuelvan a encenderse para traducir el siguiente capítulo. Espérenlo ansiosamente y con paciencia, ¿sí? C8_

_ Sin más, me despido. Y mil gracias a todas las personas que bien dejaron reviews, pusieron la historia en alerta, la marcaron en favoritos o simplemente dedicaron algo de su tiempo a leerla C8_

_ ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. Ahora estamos juntos en esto

**Advertencias:** Más charla Yullen, algo de acción AreKan (a pesar que sigo pensando que ésto califica como Yullen), un lemon.

* * *

**~Gone Forever~  
Capítulo 06: Ahora estamos juntos en esto**

* * *

Allen suspiró. Aquello no tenía caso, ¿cierto? Una vez que Kanda se decidía por algo, no se rendiría ante nadie sin importar lo que sucediera. Ambos se arrepentirían, simplemente lo sabía -y aún así, había algo sencillamente seductor en toda la situación, tan incómoda como era. Y a pesar que fracasó en entender el razonamiento tras ello y se encontraba indiscutiblemente confundido... De algún modo, él tampoco se estaba deteniendo, ¿verdad?

El chico se inclinó más cerca, ganando una mejor vista del hombre frente a él. La mirada del otro era tan afilada e intachable como nunca; no había ni un atisbo de vacilación en sus ojos. Por ahora, Allen sabía que Kanda iba en serio.

"La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabes?" No pudo evitar comentar, a pesar de que sabía que la observación resultaría todo menos desalentadora para el exorcista pelinegro.

La mano de Allen finalmente avanzó más adelante. Tiró de la ajustada tela de la camisa de Kanda, revelando incluso más de su piel. El hombre no parecía haber sido afectado por ello tampoco.

"Quién fue el gato, me pregunto."

_Como quieras..._

Al momento siguiente, Allen halaba del cuello de la camisa contraria, mirando a sus ojos con una expresión que Kanda no podría nombrar, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo hacerse la idea.

Alzándose a sí mismo, permitió que el chico le retirara la camisa completamente.

No era la primera vez que Allen lo veía así, pero sí la primera vez que prestaba real atención a ello. Bueno, de ese modo, al menos.

_Sí, hablando de estar bien formado_... El chico pensó para sí mismo con ligera admiración, al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía al lado izquierdo del pecho ajeno en el justo momento que la camisa había sido retirada. Curiosamente, observó el extenso diseño negro grabado en la piel del otro. Lucía casi como un tatuaje, pero Allen ya tenía razones para pensar que se trataba de cualquiera menos de uno normal.

"Hey... Se ha vuelto más grande de lo que era en el Arca, ¿cierto?" Fue el pensamiento inmediato. "¿Te importaría finalmente decirme qué es?"

"Nada que debería interesarte." Kanda respondió agresivamente, dándole al otro una mirada fría. Como si fuese una pregunta inadecuada.

Allen frunció el ceño; sus miradas conectadas; y el chico se figuró que realmente debió haber sido un tema sensible si Kanda reaccionaba de esa manera cada vez que le preguntaba sobre la marca misteriosa en su pecho. Decir que el asunto no le preocupaba en absoluto sería una mentira, pero el chico sabía suficientemente bien cómo era tener secretos que la gente a su alrededor estaría mejor sin saber. No debería juzgarlo. No era como si Kanda fuese del tipo que hablaba de sus asuntos personales, en primer lugar.

Y aún así, no tenía idea por qué. pero la respuesta -o la ausencia de la misma- le causaba una indudable decepción.

"Bien." Allen sentenció en resignación, intentando lucir irritado. Entonces alcanzó el pecho del otro, presionando sus dedos contra el tatuaje de manera curiosa.

Para sorpresa del chico, Kanda se removió ante el contacto.

"Um..." El más joven parpadeó, ligeramente desconcertado por la reacción. "¿Duele?"

Kanda rechinó sus dientes con disgusto, no contestando. Pronto, levantó su propia mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla izquierda del peliblanco, presionando fuertemente su pulgar contra la cicatriz roja bajo el ojo de Allen. Deslizando su dedo hacia abajo, recorrió todo el camino hasta el mentón.

No realmente afectado por el gesto, el chico simplemente le observó, perplejo.

"La tuya no, aparentemente." Kanda sentenció sin mayores rodeos.

"... ¿La mía?" Allen preguntó, mirando a su compañero todo el tiempo. No le tomó mucho tiempo notar lo que Kanda pudo haber querido decir con aquello. "¿Es una maldición?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Kanda?"

El pelinegro suspiró, sintiendo que el tema nunca se acabaría si no daba una respuesta adecuada ahora. "... De algún modo."

Los ojos de Allen se ensancharon. Whoa, ¿Kanda iba en serio? Quién hubiese pensado... Espera, entonces cuando se conocieron por primera vez, y el otro había proclamado que no estrecharía manos con alguien maldito, él... ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

El chico quería preguntar, pero sabía que probablemente sólo comenzarían otra pelea si lo hacía, así que decidió guardarlo para después. La realización de que no era el único exorcista maldito al rededor era suficiente por ahora. Eso, y el conocimiento de que él y Kanda finalmente tenían algo en común.

Pero seguía curioso acerca del tema en sí. "¿Q-Qué es lo que hace?"

Kanda dejó escapar un gruñido de irritación. "¿Te importaría dejar las preguntas estúpidas de una vez?"

Los ojos de Allen se estrecharon. Debió haber sabido que aquello no terminaría de la forma que quería. Con Kanda, nunca lo hacía. Y tal vez presionaría los botones equivocados con esto, pero no estaba planeando rendirse todavía.

No es como si quisiese ser malvado, especialmente si involucraba una debilidad por parte de Kanda, pero si las palabras no estaban haciendo el truco, tal vez algo más lo haría. Y Allen demonios que sabía cómo hacer que las cosas funcionaran a su ventaja. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y entonces, presionó sus dedos contra el pecho del otro con más fuerza todavía.

"¡Che!" Kanda se quejó bajo la presión, abruptamente atrapando la mano del chico con la propia. _Mierda, se ha vuelto incluso más sensible de lo que era_... "Detén eso." Ordenó.

"No hasta que me digas." Allen comenzó a forcejear, intentando liberar su mano.

"Mierda, Moyashi." El pelinegro gruñó, irritado, no soltándole. "No viniste aquí a cotorrear conmigo, ¿cierto?"

"Mierda, _baKanda._" El chico imitó el discurso del otro con cierto enfado igualmente subiéndole a la cabeza. "¿Es tan difícil contestar a una pregunta simple? Eres tan rígido todo el maldito tiempo, honestamente."

"¡Y tú eres tan molesto!" El otro contraatacó, luego trató de sacudírselo. "¿Por qué debería importarte?"

"¡Eres mi compañero!" Allen respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia para decir. "¿Por qué no debería importarme?"

"¡Realmente estás comenzando a cabrearme!" Kanda alzó la voz súbitamente, su mirada oscureciéndose de forma peligrosa. El chico sólo pudo preguntarse si había dicho algo malo. "Sólo corta el tema, ¿quieres?"

Allen suspiró en derrota, cerrando sus ojos. Aquello verdaderamente no tenía caso...

La seriedad regresó a sus facciones tan pronto como abrió los ojos de nuevo. Tras un momento de silencio, el chico retiró su mano del diseño negro, trazando camino hacia la cintura ajena. El cinturón fue lo siguiente, y para el momento en que había sido retirado, Allen se dio cuenta que la parte más difícil estaba justo frente a él.

En adición, la falta de reacción por parte de Kanda no estaba haciéndole las cosas nada fáciles.

"... ¿En verdad estás seguro?" El chico susurró de repente; un completo cambio de actitud por su parte.

Y la pregunta derramó la última gota.

Porque Kanda simplemente perdió la paciencia.

"¡No, no estoy seguro!" Gritó de súbito, y antes de que Allen lo supiera, él era aquel siendo presionado con su espalda contra la cama, no al contrario. "Mierda, ¿sobre qué demonios hay que dudar tanto?"

Lo quisiera o no, ¿qué más había para pensar? ¿Él realmente necesitaba una razón? ¿Qué, ahora el garbanzo estaba preocupado por toda la mierda emocional? ¿Si quiera le importaba? Después de lo que ese idiota había hecho en primer lugar, Kanda realmente dudaba que aquella fuese la cosa que lo estaba frenando.

_¿No deseas tu revancha, idiota?_

El chico no se atrevió a moverse, destartalado por la súbita explosión, observando al bastante cabreado exorcista en silencio. Y al tiempo que Kanda se inclinaba más cerca, levantando sus piernas y presionándose contra él, Allen dejó escapar un quejido. Automáticamente ubicó ambas manos sobre su boca, sintiendo la súbita concentración de sangre en sus mejillas. Como si eso fuera a prevenir al pelinegro de notarlo...

Ahí estaba, de repente sintiéndose frágil bajo el otro hombre, observándole con ojos dilatados sin saber qué hacer. Casi le recordaba al suceso anterior, sólo que Kanda estaba... teóricamente inconsciente en ese entonces. Ahora él estaba en plena consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por cualquiera que fuese la razón, el solo pensamiento puso a Allen nervioso.

"No es como si significara algo." Kanda continuó un poco más calmado ahora, aún mirándole, aparentemente ignorante de cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando por la mente del peliblanco.

_¡'No es como si significara algo' mi trasero!_ Allen pensó para sí mismo, horrorizado. _No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, ¿cierto...?_

Él también pensó que no significaría nada. Que aquello era algo que necesitaba hacer para poder ayudar a su compañero. Que era algo con lo que podía lidiar fácilmente. Que no era gran cosa. Que no era nada.

¿Y con qué había terminado?

Noches sin descanso, pensamientos incómodos y una gran falta de apetito. Tal vez era un idiota por ponerse tan emocional al respecto, pero era la verdad. No importaba cuánto intentara negarlo, lo que sucedió entre él y Kanda esa vez realmente le afectó, y no sabía qué hacer con ello. Siguió repitiéndose que no importaba, pero en verdad sólo intentaba engañarse a sí mismo, ¿no es así?

Una mirada más en aquellas orbes oscuras, y algo resultó dolorosamente mal.

_Oh por Dios, yo... Yo no me estoy apegando a él... ¿C-Cierto...?_

"O-Okay..." Haciendo a un lado el súbito pensamiento tan rápido como fuera posible, el chico peliblanco finalmente encontró el coraje para reaccionar. Realmente necesitaba controlarse. "Permíteme."

Kanda siguió observándole con su expresión fruncida, como si las palabras nunca dejaron sus labios. Entonces súbitamente se inclinó más hacia delante.

"Sabes..." Allen sintió un escalofrío cuando el otro hombre susurró contra su oído. "Creo que cambié de opinión."

El más joven no necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que Kanda había querido decir con eso, pues sintió algo húmedo y cálido contra su oreja, junto con una mano bajo su camisa, y-

"K-Kan..." Allen murmuró tembloroso. No tenía idea si el pelinegro hacía aquello simplemente para que contraatacara o si iba en serio, pero... Se figuró que no le importaría de todas formas, y... _Mierda, qué demonios, yo_... "D-Detente... Ya lo dije, yo..."

"¿Tú qué?" Kanda le cortó, aparentemente intentando burlarlo.

El chico contuvo su aliento, ojos dilatándose ante el shock mientras sentía la mano del otro deslizarse bajo sus pantalones atrevidamente. Y su mente se nubló de súbito...

"Ah..." Un sonido silente escapó los labios de Allen, mientras el mayor continuaba con sus intenciones. _Oh, demonios... Las cosas no pueden seguir así_...

Reuniendo las fuerzas, el chico atrapó la mano ajena en un intento por detenerla, y los impulsó a ambos de nuevo hacia arriba. Kanda probablemente le permitió hacerlo, de otra manera no hubiese sido tan fácil. Ahora estaba otra como se encontraba originalmente -ojos nublados, respiración acelerada y el enorme rubor en su rostro.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, otorgando una mirada despreciativa. "Realmente pareces haber disfrutado eso."

"C-Cállate..." El chico espetó, enojado. Realmente le jodía hasta la madre que Kanda pudiese mantenerse tan calmado mientras él se desgarraba los cojones intentando conservar la compostura. Fallando.

Y si provocarlo de ese modo era tan divertido, entonces Kanda podía hacer como quisiera. Allen no iba a preguntar más.

"Moyashi." La súbita voz fúnebremente seria del mayor recorrió sus oídos, haciéndolo detenerse en su intento de deshacerse de los pantalones de Kanda. "... Sólo no dejes que esto se te suba a la cabeza."

Allen no le miró, bastante consciente de lo que Kanda había querido decir con esas palabras.

Él no quería verse involucrado con nadie. Era simplemente algo físico, y en el momento en que Allen mostrara cualquier señal de que las cosas estaban yendo más allá de eso, sería 'juego perdido' para él. Él sabía eso. Joder, lo sabía...

_¿Primero haces lo que haces y ahora me dices esto? Honestamente no entiendo tu lógica... ¿No crees que ahora es un poco tarde para esto, Kanda?_

"Lo sé." El chico sentenció francamente, tratando de sonar tan obvio como fuese posible, continuando lo que había dejado.

Mierda, ya no le importaba más nada. No cuando se derritió sobre los labios de Kanda nuevamente, no cuando el hombre tiró del lazo que rodeaba su cuello y lo desató, no cuando su camisa fue súbitamente desabotonada. No cuando la lujuria se estaba apoderando de él de esa forma. La boca de Kanda era cálida, su aliento era tan tibio, y su cuello era...

"Deja una marca y te asesino." El mayor apuntó amenazante, advirtiendo a Allen antes de que se dejara llevar demasiado lejos con sus manifestaciones.

"_Hnn._" El albino ronroneó de manera juguetona. "¿Asustado de que alguien se entere?"

_Qué demonios_... Ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud irritante de Walker, y Kanda sencillamente quedaba perplejo cada vez que escuchaba comentarios tales como ese viniendo del chico. Era como si el bastardo tuviese una especie de personalidad dividida - una de la que no sabía qué podía esperar. "Te lo advierto."

Pero Allen no tomó la amenaza a pecho, aparentemente. Kanda maldijo por lo bajo mientras sentía los labios del otro pellizcar su piel, y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que empujara al chico, agarrando fuertemente el cuello de su camisa abierta.

Una mirada furiosa se encontró con la de Allen, antes que se dirigiera al ahora expuesto cuello del chico. Y Allen pudo jurar que vio una pizca de culpa en los ojos de Kanda al éste notar las aún no cicatrizadas mordidas que seguían ahí. Realmente podría jurarlo...

"Te vinieron bien, idiota." El mayor remarcó, a pesar de que no había real malicia presente en su voz.

_Eres terrible_... Allen frunció, de súbito sintiéndose molesto y de alguna manera entristecido por las palabras. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, ni siquiera obtuvo un estúpido 'gracias' por sus esfuerzos, nada. Kanda pudo al menos tratar de ser un poco más considerado de sus intenciones. "Sí, de nada."

"Che." El hombre siguió mirándole mientras tiraba de su camisa, deshaciéndose igualmente de ella. Entonces hubo un momento de vacilación. "... ¿Qué más hice?"

Pero si Kanda estaba repentinamente intentando mostrar preocupación, realmente podía ahorrarse el esfuerzo. Allen ya no estaba de humor. "Oh, _nada_. Aparte de joderme ciegamente."

"Qué-" Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon en incredulidad. No por la información - de la cual ya estaba consciente, de todas formas - sino por el comentario en sí. Y el tono en que el Moyashi lo dijo.

"¿Por qué preguntas si no te importa de todos modos?" Allen añadió, sus palabras sorpresivamente calmadas. "... ¿Tienes tanta curiosidad? ¿Tanta curiosidad de que quisieras hacerme esto a mí?" Su enojo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en hacerlo dudar menos ahora. Y debía haber sabido mejor cuándo suficiente era suficiente, pero... "Con esa actitud tuya, Kanda, nunca te acostarías con nadie de no ser por esto. Estoy seguro."

_Okay, eso se pasó un poco de la raya_... El chico notó para sí mismo mentalmente, esperando lo peor.

"Maldita sea, voy a _matarte_, lo juro-"

"_¡AH!_"

Ambos se detuvieron paralizando sus acciones cuando Allen dejó escapar una súbita exclamación de sorpresa.

"Ah, l-lo olvidé..." La expresión facial del más joven cambió súbitamente a ambos, shock y vacilación, dando una impresión como si lo que había pasado a penas segundos atrás nunca hubiese tenido lugar, y...

Kanda ya no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué?" El pelinegro espetó enfadado.

"El lubricante. Um..."

"... ¿Qué?" Kanda repitió.

"Um, es algo así como..." El chico comenzó a tartamudear, sonrojándose. "Una loción para... Tú sabes... Um..."

El otro alzó una ceja.

"Es..." Allen se pateó mentalmente por avergonzarse tan fácilmente ante tal cosa. "No quieres hacer esto sin él, créeme, ¿de acuerdo?"

Y tal vez Kanda no estaba tan desinformado sobre aquello como el chico creía que estaba. "Mierda, ¿realmente te parece que estoy hecho de azúcar?"

"... Sí, y échame la culpa más tarde." Por qué si quiera se molestaba...

"¿Y qué, quieres ir a buscarlo ahora? ¿Corriendo por la Orden semidesnudo?"

"..."

"..."

* * *

Allen tragó. Tal vez era inexperimentado cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, pero al menos sabía la teoría. ¿Y qué otra manera había de aprender si no era ésta? Demonios que estaba seguro que no iba a entrar en pánico frente a Kanda ahora...

El hombre gruñó al tiempo que el chico presionó los dedos contra sus labios.

"Chúpalos un poco..." Allen habló en tono bajo, observándolo todo el tiempo. A pesar que el pelinegro no parecía estar convencido con la idea, cumplió con lo dictado sin poner ningún esfuerzo en ser gentil en el proceso.

Tras un momento, el peliblanco retiró sus dedos. "... T-Trataré de ser cuidadoso."

Y tragando de nuevo, se inclinó hacia adelante, llevando su rostro más cerca al de Kanda. Gentilmente comenzó a lamer su cuello, entonces fue bajando el recorrido hasta su pecho. Su mano izquierda tomó interés en uno de sus pezones, mientras que la otra se movió hasta un lugar más bajo.

"Te dije que dejaras ese maldito tatuaje tranqui-" El pelinegro se detuvo e hizo una mueca tan pronto sintió un dedo deslizarse dentro de él. Allen pudo sentirlo tensarse.

"R-Relájate." El chico demandó temblorosamente, forzándose a sí mismo a no frenar mientras comenzaba a pellizcar y chupar el pezón más alejado del diseño de tinta, al mismo tiempo que movía su dígito hacia adentro y afuera, pronto añadiendo un segundo.

Kanda apretó los dientes y volteó la cabeza a un lado, enfrentando la sensación en silencio. No podía decidirse por cuál se sentía más incómoda - la parte superior o la de abajo - pero a pesar de que Allen estaba tratando de no presionar el tatuaje, la carne cercana a él era innaturalmente sensible también, y simplemente dolía, lo cual no era placentero en absoluto.

"¿Kanda...?" La voz de Allen súbitamente llegó a sus oídos y sintió al chico alejarse de su pecho. El tono dubitativo en su nombre no dejó al otro hombre ignorante en cuanto a qué se trataba el asunto.

"Che." El de cabello oscuro dejó salir un simple resoplido, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos calmadamente, esperando que el idiota captara la idea.

Allen le observó por un momento, entonces apartó su mano, y no desperdiciando su preciado tiempo, comenzó a trabajar en sus propios pantalones. Fue una cuestión de segundos antes de que ambos estuviesen desnudos, uno frente al otro.

Kanda abrió los ojos al momento en que sintió el aliento ajeno contra su cara, y antes de que lo supiera, Allen lo estaba besando apasionadamente, sus cuerpos calientes presionados juntos, lentamente frotándose entre sí. Podía sentir cuán excitado estaba el chico, y dadas las circunstancias, era obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sin decir nada más Allen separó las piernas del pelinegro, abriéndolas lentamente, haciendo que Kanda se tensara de nuevo. Entonces el chico finalmente lo penetró - lento pero profundo - y a pesar de que se sintió endemoniadamente incómodo, y quizás dolió un poco más de lo que se había imaginado, se aseguró de no soltar ningún sonido vergonzoso a causa de ello. Mierda que no, no iba a gemir como alguna clase de estúpida prostituta en frente de Walker, nunca. Por Dios que no. Aquello no era _nada_.

Cuando la realización le golpeó, sin embargo, se encontraba con los ojos ensanchados mirando al techo, aguantando el aliento como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y maldición, probablemente el Moyashi vio la expresión destartalada en su rostro, porque ya no le estaba besando.

"L-Lo ves, te lo dije..." Allen respiró agitadamente, enterrando su rostro a un lado del cuello de Kanda. Permaneció inmóvil.

"... Cállate." El hombre resopló en un tono ligeramente forzado.

"K-Kanda... I-Intenta... relajarte... _Ah_..." El más joven hizo su mejor intento por hablar, aliento caliente y labios húmedos rozando contra la otra piel. "N-No seré capaz de... de hacerlo bien... si tú no..."

"Cállate." Kanda repitió, sonando más confiado esta vez.

"E-Es en serio..." El chico respiró cuando se movió y volvió a penetrarle.

_Dios, eres estrecho_... Pensamientos brumosos llenaron el cerebro de Allen a causa de la sensación. Era intoxicante, hacía a su cuerpo entero vibrar. _No quiero que te duela como me dolió a mí, pero... joder_...

Antes de que lo supiera, había comenzado a moverse a un ritmo lento pero firme, respirando pesadamente. La respiración de Kanda igualmente se hacía más altísona conforme los segundos pasaban, y Allen había notado justo entonces que el otro hombre tenía la cabeza echada a un lado. Aparentemente no quería que viera su cara.

"Kanda..." El chico se apoyó contra la cama con una mano mientras llevaba la otra hasta el rostro del pelinegro, deseando que le mirara.

"_Hn_..." Repentinamente un sonido suprimido escapó a los labios del mayor, enviando un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna de Allen.

"Ah... ¿Kanda?" _Sí, déjame oírte_... La indecisión había sido olvidada hace un largo rato cuando Allen alcanzó el punto bajo con su mano, envolviendo sus dedos al rededor de Kanda.

"Qu..." El mayor abrió los ojos, tomándose un momento corto para mirar al muchacho. El vago atisbo de confusión en su mirada hizo que el corazón de Allen tentara con derretirse. Nunca había visto a Kanda de ese modo... "_Ah... Ghh..._"

Para entonces, el chico estaba consciente de una cosa.

Ya no podía razonar correctamente.

Lo que fuera que sucedió en los siguientes minutos fue intenso, apasionado, caliente, y... si alguien le hubiese dicho a Allen que podría sentirse así de bien, no lo hubiese creído. Comparado a la primera vez, esto fue...

El peliblanco fue el primero en llegar a su límite, siguiéndole Kanda poco después, mentes en blanco. Aparentemente ninguno de los dos se preocupó lo suficiente por suprimir los gemidos conforme sus cuerpos se estremecían a causa de la abrumadora sensación. El más joven cayó sobre el contrario, sintiendo como si toda su vitalidad le hubiese sido drenada de repente.

Y así se mantuvieron por un rato, tratando de calmar sus alientos; sin moverse ni hablar .

* * *

"¿Satisfecho?" Kanda súbitamente habló en un tono que Allen encontró muy lejano a cariñoso o complacido, haciéndole despertar de su estado adormecido en un instante. De algún modo tuvo el presentimiento que no le gustaría esto, fuera lo que fuera.

"Ahora vete." El chasquido de dolor vino después, y Allen se tensó al oírlo, conteniendo su aliento.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa contigo?" El chico se alzó, alejándose del pelinegro.

Cuando intentó mirarlo, Kanda tiró de la sábana y la envolvió sobre sí, volteándose en dirección a la pared. No hizo esfuerzo alguno en contestar la pregunta.

¡Qué demonios pasaba ahora! "¿Arrepintiéndote tan pronto?"

"Dije _vete_." Kanda repitió, al parecer no interesado en hacer conversación.

"Me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera." El peliblanco recordó las palabras anteriores del otro de manera indiscutible. "Ahora lidia con las consecuencias. Me quedo."

Se echó justo al lado de Kanda, con su espalda igualmente contra la del otro, tirando de la sábana para cubrirse él también.

"Che." El mayor bufó, pero no dijo nada más para protestar.

El siguiente par de minutos pasó en completo silencio.

"... ¿Por qué te alejas de los demás todo el tiempo?" Fue la voz suave de Allen aquella que súbitamente rompió en hechizo. "¿De este modo...?"

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta."

"¿Huh?" El comentario hizo que el chico volteara la cabeza en dirección al contrario, aunque todo lo que pudo ver fue la espalda del hombre.

"Has estado actuando extraño desde que regresamos del Arca."

Ahora, esto... no era lo que Allen alguna vez estuviese esperando oír.

"¿... Qué te hace pensarlo?" Preguntó como si nada, intentando hacerse el tonto.

"¿Crees que estoy ciego?" La voz de Kanda subió un tono. "Sonríes como idiota al rededor de todos tratando de dar la impresión de que todo está bien. Es tan falso que me dan ganas de vomitar. No tengo idea cómo Lenalee nunca lo notó."

_Whoa, Kanda, hablando de súbita elocuencia_... "No lo es..."

"Ahórrate la mierda. ¿A quién tratas de engañar?"

Qué demonios, Allen no podía creer esto. ¿Estaba Kanda observándolo todo el tiempo o algo así? ¿Eran sus rasgos tan obvios?

"De algún modo nunca sonríes cuando estás cerca de mí."

El chico se quedó en silencio. Ciertamente nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que Kanda lo mencionaba... Era verdad. No podía recordar haber mantenido alguna vez su fachada de felicidad frente al hombre.

¿Tal vez estaba convencido de que Kanda no se preocuparía por él de todas formas? ¿Estaba simplemente siendo él mismo cada vez que estaba con Kanda, entonces?

"No es que sea de mi incumbencia." El hombre sentenció, pareciendo que no obtendría una respuesta pronta.

Allen se quedó en silencio un minuto más, antes de finalmente decidirse a hablar. "Kanda, um..."

"Ahora cállate." El hombre espetó. "Estoy cansado."

"Yo-"

"Cállate..."

El chico observó al otro por un rato más antes de recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

_No de tu incumbencia, huh_... Bueno, Kanda se enteraría eventualmente. Allen sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el asunto del Catorceavo se hiciera conocido en toda la Orden. No estaba seguro todavía de qué significaba todo aquello, pero por lo que había experimentado hasta ahora, no le gustaba para nada.

Tal vez Kanda sí tenía un punto. Tal vez ya no era el mismo Allen Walker. Demasiada mierda le había sucedido en las últimas dos semanas como para jamás volver a ser el mismo.

_El Catorceavo_...

Bueno, dormir era una buena idea... Él también se sentía cansado.

La pregunta era, ¿sería capaz de conciliar el sueño ahora...?

* * *

**Notas de Nayru:** ¡Quería disculparme por dejarlos congelados por tanto tiempo! ¿Toda esta maravillosa gente sigue conmigo? D;

Para ponerlo simple, algo más que la escritura me consumió estas vacaciones, es por eso que no actualicé en tanto tiempo. Sin mencionar que este capítulo no me resultó fácil de escribir... Demonios, no pueden ni imaginarlo...

* * *

_Notas de traductora_: Y casualmente las disculpas de Nayru coinciden exactamente con lo que yo quería decirles. Mis más enormes y sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. No me atrevo a mirar cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé ;_; Sí, soy una morsa irresponsable. Pero oh sí, mejoraré gracias a la gente recordándome trabajar 8'D.

¿Todos ustedes lectores, siguen aquí? Porque esto se pone mejor :)

¡Nos leemos!

_Pronto_.


End file.
